


Better to Have Loved and Lost

by clowntemperance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntemperance/pseuds/clowntemperance
Summary: In an impossible universe, two unlikely souls make an unbreakable bond.





	1. Bubblegum Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. I worked for a really long time on this story, and I put a lot of heart into it. I'm probably not gonna end up making something that I'm this proud of in a long time. I certainly hope you enjoy it.

There were no bugs to be found.

That was one of the many certainties in the Academy for Gifted Juveniles.  One of the many certainties that Gonta Gokuhara didn’t want to admit. Of course, he didn’t know that for sure yet, but he didn’t want it to be true regardless.

 

“Bu-uuuuugs!  Come out, bugs!  Gonta not hurt you!”

It had been a few hours since Gonta had started rooting around in the grass behind the academy.  He was so preoccupied with finding his insect friends that he had neglected to meet with most of the other students.  Twice now they had brought themselves to him - Kirumi had introduced herself and offered to clean his grass-stained pants later, and Tenko had shown up just to berate him for his gender before leaving.  He didn't seem to mind, though.  While Gonta had enjoyed introducing himself to the two girls (along with those he had also met), he was still a stranger to most of the cast.

 

His third encounter behind the school would prove to be one of the most valuable ones he had ever experienced.

“Hey, Tarzan!  The fuck you doin’ out here?”

Gonta poked his head up and turned around - someone had called for a… Tar-zan?  Gonta figured that he should be polite and go introduce himself to this Tarzan at once, but as he turned around, he found himself almost alone in the tall grass.  Alone except for a blonde-haired girl with very strange clothing.

“Uh…”  Gonta piped up.  “Gonta not seen anyone named Tar-zan around here.”

“I’m talking to you, you fucking ape!”  the girl sneered.

“Gonta not ape!  Gonta’s name also not Tar-zan.  Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara.”  ignoring the girl’s very rude mouth, Gonta tried to be nice.

“God, why the fuck are you talking like that?  You must have some screws loose in your brain if…” the blonde stared in amazement as Gonta stood up, rearing to his full massive height as he approached her.  She felt as though some spark fizzled out inside of her.

“Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist.  Gonta love to study bugs and - oh, sorry for dirty clothes…” Gonta looked down at his suit, dyed a splotchy green after hours of searching for insects.

 

“G-Geez, you’re big…”  the girl’s tone shifted from snappy to sultry almost instantly.  “I bet your dick is… mmm…” she seemed enamored with something, her expression almost melting.

“Gonta’s name not Dick, Gonta’s name is Gonta,”  Gonta thought this girl was very strange, and perhaps he was a little rude.  But no matter how rude she is, Gonta thought, she was still a lady. And ladies should be treated with courtesy and poise.  “What your name?”

“Y-You can call me Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius who…” the inventor couldn’t keep her composure as she stared at Gonta.  The gears in her mind were turning as they usually did, producing strange fantasies about this stranger that only a beautiful golden mind like hers could.

 

However, these feelings were interrupted when Gonta took her hand and shook it vigorously, his superhuman strength rattling her out of her hormone dreamland.

“Very nice to meet you, miss Miu!  Gonta think you’re very gorgeous indeed.”  Gonta flashed a smile at her. It took her a moment for Miu to think clearly enough to formulate a response.

“Ahhh-hahaha!” a shrill laugh eventually came from her mouth, a far cry from her timid demeanor that reared its head mere moments ago.  “Of course I’m fuckin’ gorgeous! Don’t you know that the boys line up around the block just to get a piece of this?!”

Gonta seemed unaffected by her implications.  “Wow, Miu must be very popular!”

“Damn right I am!  Now let go of my fuckin’ hand.”  Miu slapped Gonta’s hand out of hers, causing him to gasp.  “I charge good money to get touched, ya know. If you wanna pull that shit with me, then pay up!”

 

“A-Ahh!  Sorry!” Gonta immediately withdrew his hand.  “Gonta sorry! Gonta not mean to hurt Miu! Gonta just wanted to be polite…”

Miu’s mood shifted once again.  She looked disgusted. “P-Polite?  Geez, you’re a fuckin weirdo…”

“Gonta not do it again!  Promise!” Gonta was almost begging at this point.  He held a sad expression on his face.

“F-Fine, whatever.” Miu said, her voice wavering. “Just don’t start crying in front of me, o-okay?”  And with that, she rushed off as if she had forgotten something important. Gonta was once again alone in the grass, with nothing but his thoughts and the faint smell of perfume lingering in the air.

Gonta thought it smelled lovely.

 

~

 

The first encounter with Miu still came across Gonta’s mind from time to time for a few days after their encounter.  Since then, Gonta had tried talking to Miu on several occasions, sometimes even apologizing for possibly acting un-gentlemanly.  Each time, however, she would give a halfhearted response or a nervous giggle before dashing away.  Her smell stuck out to him every time, though - Gonta didn’t know what bubblegum was, but the smell of it on Miu’s body always made him felt strange. Good, almost.  His feelings were hard to describe. Sometimes, he would catch a whiff of it, without her anywhere in sight, and pause for a moment, almost getting lost in the smell…

 

“Gonta, are you paying attention?”

Gonta returned to reality from his bubblegum-induced daydream.  Kirumi was standing in front of him in the school’s laundromat, holding one of his dress shirts.

“Um… Gonta got distracted.  Sorry, what was Kirumi saying?”

“Let me show you again,” with a few twists, Kirumi quickly folded the oversized shirt into a neat bundle. “If you fold your shirts like this, they won’t crease as much.”

“Thank you, Kirumi.  Here, let Gonta try…”  Gonta took another one of his clean shirts and tried folding it in a similar manner, but ended up with a wadded mess.  The entomologist gave a sigh of disappointment.

 

“You almost had it.  The sleeves go this way,” Kirumi took the shirt from him and folded it correctly, a bit slower this time.  However, Gonta still had a sad expression on his face.

“Has something been bothering you, Gonta? You don’t seem like yourself.”  Kirumi looked concerned.

“Kirumi…” Gonta sighed.  “What does Kirumi think of Miu?”

“Miss Iruma?” she said, “She’s… quite a rude woman, if I’m to be honest.”

“She definitely talk funny… Gonta think it kind of weird.” the faint smell of bubblegum came across Gonta’s nose.

“Yes, I believe I could find more polite women to make my acquaintance."  Kirumi sighed.  "Why do you ask?”

 

Gonta had dashed over to the door of the laundromat as she spoke, cracking it open slightly and peeking through.  Sure enough, Miu could just barely be seen in the school hallway with Kaede, laughing wildly.

“God, your tits are tiny!  What, you gonna try to woo Poo-ichi with that shitty rack of yours?”

“Come on, Miu!  My boobs are just fine!  If you’re gonna try to make fun of me, at least go with something that makes sense.”

Gonta retreated his head back into the laundromat with his face pink.  Kirumi just shook her head.

“Gonta feel funny…” his face burned.

“Yes, as do I.  What a ridiculously vulgar conversation…” Kirumi gathered the rest of Gonta’s laundry and handed it to him, trying to shrug off the secondhand embarrassment.  “Here you are. If you ever need help folding them, please don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“O-Of course.  Thank you, Kirumi.  Gonta take better care of his clothes from now on.” giving a slight smile, Gonta took his laundry and left the room with a farewell from Kirumi.

 

By the time Gonta had made his way back into the hallway, Kaede had already left.  Miu was still there, however, leaning against the wall.  She looked a little dejected.

“Miu?”  Gonta's voice made her jump.

“Wh-What do you want, you fuckin’ virgin?” she weakly snapped at him.

“Gonta think you… smell nice.” Gonta gave a light smile.

No one had ever told Miu that she had smelled nice before.  Gonta’s compliment made her feel good - and not the kind of good she was used to feeling.

“Uh… Th-Thanks.”  Miu once again left hastily as if she didn’t know how to respond properly, not making any snarky remarks or lies about the perfume containing pheromones. Regardless, Gonta could somehow tell that she appreciated the compliment.

 

The next day, the cafeteria smelled so strongly of bubblegum that most of the students could barely stand it.  Gonta didn’t seem to mind, though.

 

~

 

The class’ repeated failure at the Death Road of Despair did nothing but remind them of the scope of their situation.  It was when they left the basement, each more injured and distrustful of one another than when they came in, that Gonta fully realized his desire to protect the class.  Though, he certainly didn't seem to be doing a very good job at that. As he exited the manhole, his whole body ached. He felt worthless, almost. Maybe if he were stronger, he would be able to carry the whole class towards the road.  Or maybe if he were a bit more nimble… Or if he could jump higher… Many maybes filled Gonta’s head. What good was his strength if he couldn’t use it to protect anyone?

 

Miu was one of the last ones out of the manhole.  Grumbling to herself, she tried exiting the seemingly abandoned building - hindered by a noticeable limp.  As she left, Gonta was searching for bugs in the grass that grew through the concrete floor of the dilapidated building - just a quick look before heading to bed.  But he couldn’t help but notice her injury.

 

“Is… Miu hurt too?”  Gonta stood up, his back aching.

“Of course I’m fuckin’ hurt!” Miu was incredibly angry.  “I just had to endure some crazy-ass death tunnel at the command of some low-life bimbo with low-quality tits!”

“Kaede not bimbo!”  Gonta said.  “But… Gonta wonder why she make us do that…”

“‘Cause she’s a bitch who thinks she can boss us around, duh-doy!  Fuck this, I need to get back to my lab...” Miu continued her departure, but yelped as she stepped oddly on one foot.

“M-Miu!”  Gonta immediately rushed to her side, ignoring his own injuries.

“Fuck off, I'm fine!  I just slipped and sprained my ankle on the ladder as I was climbing back up is all.”  Miu grimaced as pain throbbed in her injured foot.

“Miu hurt herself more if she walk all the way to her lab from here.” Gonta pondered. “Could trip and fall down flight of stairs!”

“Look, quit tryin’ to get in my panties, I said I’m -” Miu tried storming out the door, but crumpled to the ground under her weakened ankle.

 

“M-Miu!  Is Miu okay?!”  Gonta was incredibly worried.

Miu just growled to herself in response.  “Great, I can’t even fucking walk. Fuckin’ Kaede…”

“If Gonta honest, Gonta think Miu not well enough to go all the way to her lab.  Miu need to rest,” Gonta said as she tried to right herself again.

"If it'll get you off my ass, then fine by me!"  Miu was seething.

Gonta figured that she would likely still hurt herself if she walked all the way to the dorms.  “Would it be okay if… Gonta helped Miu to her room?”

“Fuck no it wouldn’t be okay!  You probably just wanna get me in there so you can - GYAAAGH!”  as Miu tried to steady herself back onto her feet, pain shot through her ankle and she fell back over - right into Gonta’s arms.

“Gonta not hurt Miu.  Gonta will leave right after, promise!”  with this, Miu sighed - she figured she had no other real option.

“F-Fine…”  she sounded heartbroken.

 

It turns out that Miu’s definition of taking her to her room was very different from his.  The moment she agreed (and made sure she was okay with it), Gonta picked her up and carried her straight to her dorms. Though it wasn’t exactly a long walk, Miu still found the time to make at least one dirty joke, which Gonta shrugged off easily (“C-C’mon!  I’m just trying to lighten the mood!”).  Despite this, she didn't struggle or protest any.  Eventually, though, they had made it to her room, and Gonta had laid Miu down in her bed.

“Save lab for tomorrow.  Miu need rest, okay?” Gonta tried to make sure she was comfortable.

“Not like I have a choice, dipshit.  Why the fuck do you give a shit about me anyways?  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re tryin’ to get with me or something!”  Miu still seemed upset.

Gonta sat down on the bed next to her, a sad look on his face.  “Gonta… not able to help everyone get through scary road.  Gonta not able to protect friends…” he sounded a little choked up.  Miu didn’t really know how to respond - she wasn't exactly the best at emotional support.

He turned towards her.  “But… did Gonta help Miu?”

Miu looked dumbfounded.  “Well, I mean, yeah.  Duh.  Woulda been a pain in the ass to walk all the way over here myself.”

Gonta smiled.  “Then, maybe Gonta did okay today.  Does Miu need anything else?”

The inventor flopped back onto her bed, fidgeting with one of the leather straps around her body.  “I need a good fuck and a hit of some codeine, but I don’t think you can give me either of those.  So, no.”

Gonta nodded, not fully understanding what codeine was.  “Gonta knows Miu wants him to leave now.” he stepped towards the door.  "So Gonta go sleep now.”

“Fuckin’ finally.”  Miu’s voice held a lot less emotion than usual.  She sounded tired, almost.

“Good night, Miu!  Sleep well.”

“Yeah, sure.  Whatever.”

 

Maybe he was doing better than he thought.

 

~

 

Kaede’s death had hit everyone hard.  Many of the students went to sleep with her gruesome execution replaying in their minds - those who could sleep, anyways.  That night, it was as if any hopes they had of escaping were crushed with Kaede’s hanging corpse. True despair had begun to set in.

 

Gonta was one of the many that couldn’t sleep.  Tears stained his face - he felt completely powerless.  Even though they had only met recently, Gonta had cared deeply for both Rantaro and Kaede, and he felt a strange, sad emptiness knowing they were gone.  He made an internal vow to protect anyone else from death from now on, but… would he still be able to fulfill that? Was the strongest student at the school truly powerless?  Panic began to tighten its grip on Gonta…

 

But then he heard a door close somewhere else in the dorms.  Gonta sat up in his bed, startled by the noise. Quiet footsteps made their way through the commons area - quiet enough to be missed by every ear in the dorms except for Gonta’s.  Creeping over, he opened his door a crack, telling himself that he wasn’t spying on whoever out there, he was just… curious, is all.  Looking into the common area, Gonta just barely caught a glimpse of Miu’s silhouette exiting the building - the lingering scent of bubblegum made it clear that it was her.

 

“Where Miu going at this time of night…?” Gonta whispered to himself.  To get a snack from the strange prize machine?  Was she taking a midnight walk?  Gonta shook these thoughts out of his head - after all, it would be rude to intrude on Miu’s private activities.  He returned to his bed, but was suddenly hit with a thought. What if Miu wasn’t alone out there? Was she… in danger?  The horrible thought of the class waking up and finding Miu’s corpse, killed in the middle of the night, was too much for him.  Gonta dashed out of his room after her, hoping she wouldn’t mind if he was still in his pajamas.

Looking around the dark courtyard, the only indication of Miu’s possible location was a light coming from her lab’s window.  Gonta figured that he’d check there first. After making himself presentable (or as presentable as one could be in striped pajamas), Gonta knocked on the door.  To his relief, a tired-looking Miu poked her head out the door.

 

“...Fuck are you doing out here?”  Miu sounded very tired, but it was obvious she hadn’t been sleeping.

“Gonta could not sleep, and heard Miu leaving the dorms.  Gonta got worried, and came to see if you okay.”

“Mm.”  Miu didn’t seem to have the energy to put together a snarky reply.  “Couldn’t fuckin’ sleep either. Besides, I work better at three in the morning anyways.”

“Oh… Gonta understand.”  Gonta sighed.  He had let himself get all worked up over nothing, apparently.  “Gonta sorry for being so worried…”

“What, you’re worried about me now?”  Miu smiled wryly, “Come the fuck on, I’m too pretty to die.  You got a problem with that?”

“Gonta worried about everyone!” Gonta suddenly raised his voice on accident, causing Miu to cower.  Startled by her reaction, he lowered his voice, careful not to suddenly burst out again. “Gonta not able to stop thinking about Kaede and Rantaro…  Gonta could have done something!  Maybe they still be here if Gonta were stronger, or smarter…”

 

Miu paused.  As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she felt bad for speaking so badly of Kaede after their failure at the Death Road.  Her death had been affecting her as well, but she was able to mask her emotions relatively easily - to an extent. But Miu somehow felt bad for Gonta as well.

“Well, you put in some fuckin’ effort, at least.  That’s better than half of the useless lowlifes here.”  Miu said.

“Gonta… still not able to stop Monokuma, or help escape academy.  Not even able to catch bugs…” he hung his head.

“...Wait here for just a sec.”  Closing the door for a moment, Miu retreated into the back of the lab.  Gonta could hear faint rustling and metal clanging until she returned, opening the door just enough to peek her face out and hand Gonta a strange object.  It looked like a glass pot with a nozzle on the end.

“What.. this do?  Is this Miu’s invention?”  Gonta inspected the strange object from all angles.

“Yep.  It’s a bug catcher!”  Miu’s prideful arrogance showed itself in her voice once again.  “Turn that bitch on and it’ll suck up any bugs around it without hurtin’ em.  Then they end up in the clear part.  Pretty neat, huh?”

She couldn’t bear to tell him that it’s initial purpose was for… something else.  No worries, though - she had never used it, though she sort of wanted to at times.

“Wow!  Miu is incredible!”  Gonta’s eyes sparkled in amazement - his regret practically melted away.  “Can Gonta really have this?”

“Eh, sure.  Why the fuck not?  I think out of everyone here, you deserve the privilege of owning one of my inventions the most.  But don't tell anyone else I said that.”  she smirked at him through the doorway. “Consider it thanks for dragging my ass all the way over to the dorms a few days ago.”

 

Gonta was practically bursting with gratitude, like a child receiving a new toy.  “Thank you!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!  Gonta find lots of bugs with this!”

“Knock yourself out.”  seeing Gonta this happy made Miu feel strange.  Good, almost.

“Okay… Gonta use it first thing tomorrow morning.  But gentlemen need healthy amount of sleep, so… if it okay with Miu, Gonta go now.”  he held the bug catcher firmly.

“Alright, lemme know how it works.  Even though I already know it’s gonna work perfectly, cause I made it.”  she winked at him.

Gonta waved to her as he walked back to the dorms.  “Good night, Miu!  Be safe when coming back, okay?”

“Don’t worry about it, you numbskull!  Besides, anyone trying to kill me would be too distracted by my smokin’ tits to make a move!  There’s a reason why I sleep naked, ya know!” Miu cackled as she slammed the door.

 

Gonta’s face went pale.  He didn't like that implication.


	2. Indescribable Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the academy plunges deeper and deeper into hopelessness, Miu and Gonta suddenly both find themselves with feelings they can't quite pin down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. Chapter 2 is here - I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please let me know what you think.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…”

Miu caught her breath as she ducked behind a corner near the school’s entrance.  She had to think, and fast - she was likely in danger.

 

“Noooooooo!  Gonta, put me down!  I don’t wanna be a part of this!”  Tsumugi’s voice and Gonta’s footsteps echoed down the main hall of the school.  Looks like he finally snapped, Miu thought to herself. That was the only conclusion she could come up with for Gonta’s strange behavior.  She had already witnessed Keebo, Shuichi, and now Tsumugi fall into his clutches - and it was only a matter of time until she was next.

“Ugh… damn it.  The fuck is he doing?”  While the idea of being man-handled by Gonta seemed strangely enjoyable to Miu, she didn’t want to be a victim of whatever was going on here.

 

Gonta’s footsteps began to get louder, and Miu could hear him descending stairs from even outside of the academy.  There was nowhere to hide, and no way she could outrun him - not in heels, at least. Miu figured that there were only two ways to keep Gonta from getting his hands on her: either roll around in the dirt and pray that he doesn't feel like getting his clothes dirty this late at night, or…

Or there was Plan B.  And damn, was it a good plan.  Miu internally validated that she was a fuckin’ genius as she began to disrobe in the middle of the courtyard.

 

Miu tossed her shoes, leather straps, and other articles of clothing on a nearby bench until she was dressed in nothing but her lingerie.  The cold air of the academy made her shiver - her skimpy attire usually did little to keep her warm, but this was even worse.  At least she wasn’t walking to her lab naked - she vowed to never make that mistake again after she met with Gonta a few nights ago.  Miu felt strangely vulnerable as she heard Gonta advancing through the school.

“C’mon, c’mon, I’m gonna get hypothermia out here.  My tits are gonna shrivel up and fall off or something…”  Gonta’s heavy breathing grew closer - Miu steeled herself.

 

Suddenly, he was upon her.  With an aura of raw power surrounding him, he burst through the front door of the academy and slowly turned towards her, fire in his eyes.  Miu struck a dramatic pose, trying not to run away in fear.  She tried giving Gonta a sultry look as she stuck her hips to the side and slowly slid her hands down her bare stomach.

“H-Hey there, baby.  What’s shakin’ with you?  How do ya like my secret woman weapon?”  she just barely held her composure.

“Miu… Kokichi tell me you- wha?  Wha?!” Gonta did a double take, aggression disappearing from his face as he did so.

“Don’t give me that, Gonta.  I’ve seen how you’ve been eyeing me…”  she turned around and stuck her rear out.  “So eye me all you want. I don’t mind…” she winked, screaming internally.

Gonta immediately covered his face and turned around.  “Ah! Gonta sorry! Gonta not mean to see Miu like this!”

 

Miu’s  plan had worked spectacularly.  But… she felt as though something was wrong.

“Wh-What is it?  Am I not your type?”  she tried keeping up her act, but her voice shook with uncertainty.

“G-Gonta not want this to happen!  Gentlemen not supposed to peek at women in underwear, and Gonta promise he is gentleman!”  it almost sounded like he was crying.

“W-Wait, Gonta.”  Miu dropped her pose, slowly walking up to him.  “It’s okay, really! I just…”

Gonta took one small peek, yelped, and ran off back into the school, spouting apologies the whole way in.  Miu was all alone in the courtyard, almost completely naked.

“D-Damn it!”  Miu felt stupid.  If such a thing were even possible.  “Why the fuck did I do that?”  she didn't know why she was suddenly hit with such a large feeling of regret.  Her plan had worked, hadn't it?

 

For the first time since arriving at the academy, Miu felt like a complete idiot.  She gathered her clothes and headed back to the dorms, cursing herself as she went.  The thought of Gonta running away in tears made her feel… off. She had sent plenty of guys home in tears before, what made this one any different?  It was only after Miu had gotten in bed that she realized the answer.

 

I was because she cared about him.  As she realized this, Miu’s face turned a bright pink.

 

~

 

Another murder.  Another trial. Another execution.  And no matter how hard they tried, nobody could do anything to stop it in the end.

 

The glass doors to the common room opened, and Gonta stepped inside.  As the rest of the students scattered to their rooms, he kept thinking about his offer to take Kirumi's place in her execution, for the sake of her country…  What would happen if he were able to save her like that? Was that really what he wanted? Many anxious thoughts flooded him once more. These thoughts brought a despair that made Gonta dizzy, and he sat down on one of the stairs to steady himself.  Everything felt hopeless. Would Gonta be able to do anything to help his classmates?  Was escape even possible?

 

“Hey.”

A familiar voice brought him to attention.  Looking up, he saw that Miu nervously stood in front of him.

“H-Hello, Miu.”  Gonta was still shaken by everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

“You wouldn’t care if I... sat next to you, would you?”  Miu sounded shaken as well.

Gonta shook his head, and Miu sat down.  There was an awkward silence between the two for what felt like forever.

“Um… I’m… s-sorry for what I did yesterday.”  Miu eventually piped up.

“Gonta sorry too.”  Gonta sounded absolutely heartbroken.  “Gonta made big mistake in believing Kokichi…”

“God, fuck that guy!”  Miu let out all of her pent up anger in a single fuck-you, raising her head skywards.  Her words echoed around the common area as she hung her head.  She sounded a little choked up. “Man, I feel like fucking idiot...”

“Why Miu say that?”  Gonta tilted his head.  He was surprised - that didn’t sound like something she’d say at all.

“Because, I…”  she mumbled. “I can tell you didn’t like what I did.  And I even anticipated your reaction, too...  God, I feel like shit...”

“Miu… did weird thing last night.  But Gonta forgive you.  Gonta not want Miu to worry about it.”  Gonta's words made Miu feel just a little bit better.

“You’re… not mad at me or anything?” she looked up at him, her shoulders still a little slouched.

“Of course not.  And Gonta not think Miu idiot at all.  Actually, Gonta  know  Miu not idiot.”  Gonta’s words were oddly forceful.  “Miu is… what you call it… gorgeous girl genius?”

 

Miu smirked.  “Damn it, you’re right.  Even if I do fuck up from time to time, I’ve still got a golden mind and a golden bod, yeah?”

Gonta gave a light smile, but still looked fairly depressed.  He didn’t say anything in response.

“...Still shook over the trial, huh?”  Miu was very quiet. She wasn’t very good at being heartfelt.

Gonta nodded solemnly.  “If Gonta honest… Gonta envy Kirumi.  She always take good care of everyone.”

“I can tell.  You got some balls, sayin’ what you did when she was found out.”  Miu tried her best to block out the thoughts of Kirumi’s brutal execution as she spoke.  She shuddered.

“But... Gonta still not able to save her.  Kirumi took care of everyone better than Gonta ever could have…  Gonta wishes he could be half as good as Kirumi.” Gonta looked to be on the verge of tears as he practically blurted out his stream of consciousness to Miu.

“Well, I… I think you are.”

 

“Huh?!”  Gonta’s eyes widened.  Did the brash, bitchy, and condescending Miu Iruma just make a heartfelt compliment that didn’t involve some kind of innuendo?  Gonta could barely believe it - he just stared at Miu oddly for a minute.

“Uh… Um… Quit looking at me like that!”  Miu hid her face in her hands - she had spoken without thinking.  “I-I mean, I’ve seen the way you acted in that shitty death trap of an escape route, and nobody has anything but nice things to say about you, for fuck’s sake…”

Gonta still stared in disbelief, as if he didn’t know what to say.  He had never heard her speak such kind language.

“Plus…  I know you care about everyone.  Even me.” Miu spoke as though she were confessing something important.  "You don't... you don't know how much that means to me."

Gonta turned forward, straightened his back, and finally spoke up after a long period of silence.

“Miu’s words make... Gonta feel funny.”

 

“F-Funny?!  What the fuck do you mean funny?!”  Miu almost shrieked.

“Um…”  Gonta pointed to an area in the middle of his chest.  “Gonta feel funny here. Here, too.” He pointed to his stomach.  “Like… weird fuzzy feeling. Gonta never feel like this before.”

Well, thank god he didn’t point to his dick, Miu thought.  If this were anyone else, Miu would probably scream “Ha! You’re catching feelings, you virgin!  Don’t worry, I’m sure anyone would if they heard that kinda shit from this busty beauty!” but she held her tongue.

“Um… Hm!  How… how interesting…”  Miu acted oblivious.  She didn’t really know what to do.

“Weird…  Gonta hope he not getting sick.”  Gonta shakily stood up. “Well... Gonta accept Miu’s apology. Thank you, Miu, for talking to Gonta tonight.”  His face was bright pink, and he looked a little wobbly.

Miu stood up as well, just as shaky as he was.  She looked up into Gonta’s eyes - he looked incredibly flustered.  The look on his face made her giggle a bit - he looked ridiculously cute, she thought.  This wasn’t the numbskull meathead that she thought she had met in the tall grass behind the school - Gonta had proven himself to be a kind, caring friend(?) with a heart of gold and a demeanor as soft and gooey as a toasted marshmallow.  And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Miu wanted to take a bite. As her gaze persisted, she almost couldn’t help herself...

 

And without warning, Miu went in for a hug.

 

“Huh?!”  Gonta made a weak protest as Miu wrapped her arms around him.  He could just barely feel her warmth and her heartbeat through his clothes.  His heart was pounding even louder - Miu could feel the repeated ba-thumps as she rested her head on his pectoral.  She couldn’t even think of a reason why she was hugging him - it just felt like the right thing to do.

Slowly, as if it were instinctive, Gonta’s arms wrapped around her comparatively tiny form, and he squeezed himself against her right back.  Holding her like this felt… good. As though Miu was the perfect person to be with at this moment. The blonde let out a deep sigh, as if all her tension and troubles disappeared into Gonta’s arms.  Miu felt none of the vulgar, sexual emotions she always claimed to feel, even though his embrace was just a little tight - she felt nothing but happiness.  Pure happiness.  Gonta couldn't help but smile - she felt so soft and small snuggled up against him.

 

Eventually, they both let go of each other at the same time.  Before Gonta could say anything, Miu hopped onto the first step of the stairs they had been sitting on, stood on her tiptoes, and pecked Gonta’s cheek.  His eyes lit up, but all he could do was let out a faint gasp.

“Sweet dreams, big guy.”  Miu smiled at Gonta before walking back to her dorm, shutting the door behind her.  Gonta’s legs were so wobbly that he couldn’t bring himself to move for several minutes.  The funny feeling Miu’s words had given him had spread from his stomach to his knees and arms, all the way up through his face.  His cheek burned brightly from where Miu kissed him.

 

It felt as though everything was going to be okay.

 

~

 

Gonta was up bright and early the next morning, dressing himself appropriately and making his way over to the cafeteria almost as soon as it had opened.  Without thinking, he entered the kitchen and began fixing breakfast.  Kirumi had taught him how to make pancakes at some point prior to her death - since he had been able to make them without burning them too badly in the past, Gonta decided that he would try to make breakfast for everyone today, since Kirumi was no longer around to do so.

 

Add the flour first, but not too much.  Two cups of water. Don’t put in too much butter, or the pancakes will taste funny.  Grease the pan. Gonta repeated the instructions in his head, but had occasional lapses in concentration.  The memory of Miu’s gentle kiss made him freeze up and blush whenever it crossed his mind. Gonta felt almost blessed that Miu, who seemed to have incredible standards, would share such a heartfelt conversation with him last night.  However, the smell of burning pancakes usually brought him back to his senses.

 

The first batch of pancakes were finished fairly quickly - Gonta hoped that Kirumi would be proud of him, wherever she was now.  As he brought them into the dining room, he saw that Kaito and Tenko had already shown up for breakfast, though they were sitting at opposite ends of the table.  Tenko didn’t seem too keen on talking with Kaito, as usual.

 

“Hey, g’morning Gonta.  You make those for us?” Kaito was as chipper as ever.

Gonta nodded.  “Gonta hope they are good… Burned a few, but not too many.”  he set the pancakes on the table along with some syrup and butter from the pantry.

“All right!  Awesome!” Kaito was beaming, but Tenko was less amused.

“Yeah, right!  I’ll never accept food from a degenerate male like you.  I bet you poisoned them, didn’t you?” she seemed to be her usual self.

Gonta was about to testify for his innocence, but the cafeteria suddenly filled with the sound of Kaito loudly scarfing down pancakes.  Gonta shrugged and got himself a smaller plate. Tenko sighed, figuring that Gonta literally wouldn’t hurt a fly, and got some of her own.

 

Kaito finished his first round of pancakes fairly quickly.  “Man, you sure do know how to cook up a good breakfast, Gonta.”  he nudged the entomologist with his elbow.

Tenko surprisingly seemed to be enjoying her pancakes as well.  “Wow, I could eat these all day! Where’d you learn to make food this good, Gonta?”

“Oh, um…  Gonta watch Kirumi make them a few days ago.  She taught Gonta how.” a depressing atmosphere suddenly made itself present in the cafeteria.  All three students stayed silent for a while as they continued their breakfast.

Eventually, this silence was broken by Kaito.  “Gonta, you alright? You aren’t looking too good.”

“Gonta… been feeling funny since last night.”  Gonta sighed. “Trial made Gonta very sad, but…”

“Yeah, I feel ya.  But did something else happen?  I’m all ears if you need to talk about somethin’.”  Kaito gave his usual smile. Tenko looked as though she could care less.

“Kaito…  Does Kaito know how love feel?”  neither Tenko nor Kaito expected Gonta to ask such a question.

 

“What?!”  Kaito almost spat out his pancakes.  Tenko suddenly looked as though she were about to choke.  “Well, um, what do you mean?”

“Gonta feeling all weird and tingly... Is that what love feel like?  Does Kaito know?” Gonta played with his hair.  He looked a little embarrassed.

“I mean, well… yeah, of course I know how love feels!  I love space, I love everyone here, and I love the pancakes you made!  That’s gotta mean something!” Kaito grinned. “But… does the reason you’re asking have anything to do with that lipstick stain on your cheek?”  he scratched his own cheek, as if to signal that Gonta had food on his face.

“Wha?!”  Gonta’s hand immediately went to his cheek.

“What?!”  Tenko practically hopped out of her seat.  “Hold on, hold on, let me see!”

Tenko sprinted to the other side of the table.  Sure enough, there was a dry, kiss-shaped lipstick stain on Gonta’s right cheek.  He had apparently gone to sleep in such a rush that he had neglected to notice it.  “Ah, s-sorry! Gonta not notice!”

“Geez, man, what happened last night?  Were you…?” Kaito felt as though he didn’t need to finish his sentence.

Gonta tried wiping the stain off with a napkin, but Tenko suddenly jumped up and held him in a headlock.

 

“Who did this?  What kind of perverted things were you doing last night, you worm?!”  Gonta stood up in surprise.

“Gonta not do anything bad!  Promise!  And Gonta not worm!”  Gonta didn’t want to hurt Tenko, even though she was still locked around his back, so he just ended up standing awkwardly in a poor attempt to shake her off.

“Seriously, though.  Who was it with?  I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  Kaito made no effort to pry Tenko off of Gonta.

“Um… Well…”  Gonta’s cheeks turned pink again.  Tenko’s hands wrapped tighter around his head, her legs locked around his torso.

“It better not have been Himiko!  I’ll Neo-Aikido you into next month if that’s the case!”

“Angie?  Tsumugi? Shoot, I saw some lipstick in Kiyo’s dorm one time…  I mean, I won’t judge-”

“M-Miu!  It was… It was Miu!”  Gonta suddenly cried out.  After a short moment of silence, Tenko dropped to the ground.  Kaito just had a look of shock on his face.

 

“...Miu?  The hell?!”  Kaito sputtered.  “Man, you don’t know where that mouth’s been…”

“M-Miu met with Gonta last night, and…”  Gonta couldn’t help but smile as he was finally able to wipe his face.  “Miu and Gonta had good talk. It was… nice.”

“A talk about what, exactly?  Any talk between someone as vulgar as Miu and as perverted as a degenerate male is a recipe for disaster, if you ask me!”  Tenko didn't seem to pleased with his explanation.

“N-No, nothing like that.  We talk about Kirumi, and each other, and… Miu end up kissing Gonta.  It happen so fast…” Gonta sat back down. “Gonta still feel funny.”

“Oh, I get it.”  Kaito nods. “You think you’re… getting feelings for Miu?”

Gonta shook his head.  “Gonta not know how he feel.  All… weird and tingly inside.”

“Hey, Tenko. Maybe you could do that thing you do, where you flip people over your shoulder and suddenly you can read their minds or something like that.  Didn’t you do that to Ryoma that one time? That would probably help him out.”  Kaito looked to Tenko.

“I don’t take orders from men!”  Tenko looked upset that Kaito would even mention that.  “But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about whatever’s going on here.”

 

“If Tenko can help Gonta… Gonta would appreciate it with whole heart!”  Gonta sounded pretty desperate.

“Fine, fine!  But just this once”  Tenko got into a Neo-Aikido stance.  “I can always tell what my sparring partners are feeling, so all I have to do is take you down to know what’s going on.  You up for that?”

Gonta nodded and steeled himself, trying to stand in a similar stance.  Kaito just watched while he got another stack of pancakes.

“Haiiii-yaaaaah!!”  Tenko made a lightning fast lunge for Gonta’s arm, but failed to move him at all.  He was much too big for her.

“Um…”  Gonta just stood there.  “Is it working?”

“Hrrrgh… you’re too heavy!”  Tenko struggled. “Just… drop yourself on the floor for me, or something.”

“Oh… Okay.”  Gonta let his feet slide out from under him, slowly landing on his rear with a thud.

“Oooooh…”  Tenko suddenly let go and stumbled backwards as if she had been hit with a tranquilizer.

“Well?  How is he?”  Kaito said with a mouthful of flapjacks.

Tenko practically collapsed onto a chair.  “Yeah, he’s smitten. There’s no hope.”

 

Gonta didn’t know whether that was a good thing or not.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta and Miu go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. I had to split up what I had planned for the third chapter, since it was too long. That's why this chapter may seem a little shorter than the others. Hopefully there's a good amount of fluff here to satisfy everyone, though. As always, enjoy.

As everyone came and went for breakfast (Miu was shooting Gonta discreet smiles the whole time), Kaito privately urged Gonta to try taking Miu on a date of some sort.  So, after everyone had dispersed from their meeting at Maki’s lab, Gonta wrote Miu a very nice handwritten note inviting her to meet him in his lab for dinner. He handed it to her during lunch, the blush on his face almost permanent as he did so.

“Sure, what the hell!  Would be good to get away from some of these lowlifes once in a while.” she replied.  She seemed fairly excited about the idea, even though she could barely read his handwriting.

 

That night, Gonta set everything up perfectly.  Dishes and silverware were arranged on his lab’s table, candles were lit, and Gonta found a very nice CD player in the school store, along with a jazz album that he hoped would make things feel romantic.  Dressed in his nicest suit, Gonta patiently waited for Miu to come by at 8 o’ clock sharp.

 

She arrived right on time.

“Good evening, Miu!  Thank you so much for coming!”  Gonta was overjoyed as she walked into the lab.

“Shit, you’ve got everything set up in here!  You sure do know how to treat a girl, Gonta.” Miu teased as Gonta pulled out her chair for her.

“Of course!  Gonta do his best to make everything perfect.”  Gonta walked over and turned on the CD player as Miu sat down.  Gentle music filled the room.  “Would Miu like any tea?”

“Eh, I’m more of a coffee person, but why the hell not?”  Miu held out the teacup in front of her, and Gonta poured some hot water in.

“Here, let it rest for few minutes.”  Gonta said as he put a tea bag in the cup before moving to the other side of the table.

“Sure thing.  What do you have in the way of dinner?”  Miu said.

“Um…  friends helping Gonta cook steak now… that okay?”  Gonta tilted his head.

“Sounds good to me!”  for the most part, Miu’s usual rowdy demeanor was gone.

 

They sat in silence for a short time after that, with only the sound of the jazz filling the room.  Both of them felt just a little bit awkward.

“Um…  Miu, what people usually do on dates?  Gonta never have one before…” Gonta was confused.

“Oh, uh…”  Miu’s expression shifted.  “I, um… wouldn’t know.”

Gonta took the bag out of his drink, and Miu did the same with hers.  “Forgive Gonta for asking, but… does Miu not have experience with dates?”

“N-No.”  Miu’s meek side was showing.  “Not really.”

“That okay.  Maybe we… figure out together?”  as Gonta said this, Keebo entered the lab unannounced, carrying a platter with two steaks on it.

“Hey, um…”  he set it down on the table.  “Enjoy, you two. Hopefully I cooked them okay.”

“Tch!  You’d better hope you did!  I’ve taken my fair share of shitty meat in life!  Ahh-hahaha!” Miu’s personality did a sudden 180 as Keebo left the room.

 

Miu turned back to Gonta after he left.  “S-Sorry.” she grabbed a steak and began eating, as did Gonta after a moment of reflection.

“Miu, um…”  Gonta chewed his food before speaking again.  “If Gonta may ask… why Miu always talk like that?”

“You mean, like, the dirty jokes?”  Miu gave a nervous sigh. “I guess they’re a… coping mechanism, kind of.”

“Gonta not sure he understand…” another bite.

“M-Me neither, really.”  Miu looked a bit shaken, as if she didn't talk about this sensitive of a subject often.  “I just… get so nervous sometimes that stuff like that just slips out.  And in here, things have just… kept getting worse, so..."

“Miu get nervous often?  Even outside of killing game?”  Gonta looked worried. He felt like he understood her a bit better - after all, being in the academy also made Gonta constantly feel just a little bit anxious.

“I’m, um… not as put together as you think, Gonta…  I may be a genius, but… I’ve got problems like everyone else.  Problems I can’t really fix.”

“But… Gonta thought Miu could fix anything.”  Gonta looked at her sadly.

“I wish I could fuckin’ invent something to fix all this bad shit I’m feeling…  Believe me, I’ve tried.” Miu’s voice was very quiet. 

“Hey, it okay.”  Gonta took a sip of tea.  “Miu still Miu, even if she have problems or say weird things sometimes!”

Miu couldn’t help but smile, even though she felt bad.  “Geez, you’re a dork.”

Gonta smiled right back.  However, after a short while, his expression turned a little nervous.  “Oh, Gonta have something else to ask. But… Gonta doesn’t know if Miu okay with asking.  Kind of weird question...”

“36DD, if you’re curious.”  Miu forced a smug smile, as though she had just read his mind.

Gonta just looked confused.

“...Sorry.  Go on.” Miu sighed as she silently finished her steak.

 

Gonta inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.  “Forgive Gonta for asking, but… is Miu lonely?”

Miu’s breath suddenly hitched in her throat.  Gonta had just seen right through her. Even though he was simply sitting there waiting for an answer, Miu felt like her very soul was being stared into.

“...Miu?  Gonta sorry if-”

“Y-Yeah.”  Miu choked out her answer.  “I don’t really have… friends.  Or anyone, really.”

Jazz played with astonishing intensity.  Gonta slowly made his way around the table towards Miu, kneeling next to her.  She didn’t notice she was crying until his hands were holding hers.

“Miu…”  tears slowly filled Gonta's eyes as well.  “It okay.”

“F-Fucking…”  Miu’s weaker side had exposed itself many times at the academy, but never at this level before.  “Someone… one time, someone told me that I can only love with my lady bits… n-not my heart.”

“Oh, but… Miu has great heart!  Gonta felt it himself.” he rubbed his thumbs around the gentle smoothness of Miu’s palms.

Miu slowly stood up, as if she was about to dash out of the lab in a panic, but Gonta stood with her. Tears streamed down her face freely. “E-Everyone I’m with… always leaves by the end of the night.  That’s just… h-how things are with me.”

Gonta couldn’t think of the right words to say.  He pulled Miu into another hug - this one tighter, more meaningful.  Miu sniffled. Her shaky arms eventually wrapped around Gonta’s torso and held it tightly as if she would be blown away if she let go of him.

 

The words came naturally.  “Gonta… Gonta love Miu. With whole entire heart.  Gonta promise.”

Miu’s breathing was quick and ragged.  Gonta felt her heart rate slowly descend.  “N-No one’s ever said that,” she let out a quick sob, “and meant it before…”

“Gentlemen never tell lies, Miu.”  Gonta loosened grip just enough to grab an unused napkin off the table so he could wipe the tears off her face.  They held each other for a long time.   
“Gonta…”  she suddenly didn’t sound as choked up anymore as she looked up at him.  “I want you to pick me up.”

“Pick Miu up?”  he tossed the napkin back on the table.

“Mmhmm.  Like… like that one time when you carried me to my dorm.  I think that’d make me feel better…” her body slowly rocked against his.  Her voice still carried just the tiniest bit of sadness.

“Um… okay.  Be still for just one moment.”  with one quick motion, Gonta squatted town and picked Miu up in his arms.  She made a slight giggle as he returned to full height, carrying her like a puppy.  Her face was still a little red from crying, but she looked happy.

“Miu really like this?”  Gonta smiled.

“Yeah... but y’know what I like even more, Gonta?”  she hooked her arms around his neck.  “You, ya big fuckin’ dork.”

 

With this, Miu grabbed both sides of Gonta’s face and pulled herself in for a kiss.  After a brief moment of shock, Gonta gladly returned the gesture. As they smooched, Miu immediately felt all the tension drop from her shoulders, and all the painful memories of rejection and horrible one night stands slowly disappeared.  Gonta held her steady, though his body was once again filled with that familiar fuzzy feeling. Miu let out the softest of moans, which caused Gonta to feel as though he was drifting even further into paradise.

 

The smell of bubblegum was heavenly.  The sound of jazz was overpowering.

 

Miu eventually let go of the kiss, her face still close.  “You kiss good, Gonta.”

“Is it... really true?  Miu… really love Gonta?”  galaxies sparkled in Gonta’s eyes.

“With my entire fuckin’ heart, baby!”  Miu leaned back in Gonta’s arms. “Not with my lady bits this time.  Well, maybe just a little.” she giggled.

“Gonta really is luckiest man alive…”  Gonta couldn’t help but hold Miu a little tighter.

“Y’know what, Gonta?  I think I’m getting some of those feelings you were talkin’ about yesterday.”  she shivered. “Geez, it really does feel like butterflies in my stomach…”

“Gonta hear that what love feel like!”  Gonta blushed even harder. “And… Gonta think Miu worth more than every butterfly in the world.”

 

Miu gave a genuine smile as she stroked Gonta’s cheek.  “You’re quite the romantic, Gonta.” she knew his words were likely the highest compliment he could give.

Her touch made him feel as though he were melting.  He just gave a flustered giggle in response, as thought he had forgotten what words were.

“Hey, I know this is short notice, but how do ya feel about a second date?  I’m ready for some dessert…” Miu asked, still in Gonta’s arms.

“Dessert with Miu?”  Gonta’s eyes twinkled still.  “Gonta think that would be wonderful!”

 

And so they went, leaving the lab to be cleaned at a later time.

 

~

 

“Ahhh-hahaha!  Holy FUCK, that’s funny!”

Going to gathering a few buckets of ice cream had led to Miu and Gonta heading to the AV room for some alone-together time.  With a tiny amount of debate on what to watch (Miu was too riled up to care for a bug documentary and Gonta being, well, Gonta), both settled on a strange looking children’s cartoon.  Gonta could barely understand what was going on but still enjoyed it, while Miu seemed to be having a blast.

 

“Man, it’s been ages since I’ve seen shit this good!”  Miu took another bite of ice cream. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

“Gonta so glad Miu having good time.”  he looked over to her. She was leaning against his side just a bit.

“Hell yeah, I am!  I’ve got good television, good ice cream, and…  I’ve got you. I can’t think of anything that could be better in the whole fuckin’ world.”  she leaned further against him.

“Whole… whole world, hm?”  Gonta suddenly realized how small his world really was now.

“Damn right! I don’t think I’ve had this much fun since I… got… here.”  Miu’s excited smile slowly faded - the students’ reality suddenly came back to her.

Gonta felt that deep anxiety slowly creeping up on him.  Without thinking, he pulled his arm around Miu and held her close.

“Don’t worry, Gonta got you.  Gonta keep Miu safe.  Promise.” Gonta held her close against his side.  She let out a soft moan and took another bite of ice cream - his touch made everything feel better.

“Gonta…”  her eyes drooped.  “I… AHHH-HAHAHAHAHA!”

 

Gonta turned to the screen - he had apparently missed an incredibly funny gag on the show, since Miu was losing her mind with laughter.  Her laugh was intoxicating - while many students thought it was shrill, sharp, and distinctly rude sounding, Gonta saw a new beauty in it.  This wasn’t a laugh of condescension after a dirty joke - this was the laugh of a gorgeous girl genius who was having the time of her life.  Gonta’s smile slowly returned to his face as his arm wrapped tighter around her.  It seemed as though she was slipping out of his grasp, but in reality, Miu had fallen sideways onto Gonta’s lap in her fit of laughter.

 

Gonta let out a soft ‘oof’ as she landed on top of him, her laughter dying down into a happy sigh.  Giving gonta a nice smile, she set her ice cream bowl down on a nearby ottoman and pulled herself further into his lap.  His face turned bright pink - Miu’s weight felt kind of nice on him.

“Mm…”  Miu snuggled up against Gonta’s shoulder.  She giggled as she felt his gentle breathing pick up a little.  The TV still blared whatever bad cartoon they were watching, but that didn’t seem to matter.

Gonta pulled her in closer, both arms wrapped around her.  “Miu… really warm.”

Miu closed her eyes.  “You’re like a giant teddy bear, Gonta…”  she said softly - she sounded half asleep.

They both sat there for a long time, long after the show had stopped playing.  At times, Gonta didn’t know if Miu hadn’t fallen asleep or not, but it didn’t matter.  He didn’t want to move her, and she obviously didn’t want to move.  The only noise in the AV room was Miu’s soft moans as she occasionally snuggled in closer to Gonta’s chest (Gonta would always squeeze her just a little bit tighter when she did this) and the gentle buzz of the projector.

 

Eventually, she piped up in a sleepy voice.  “Gonta, can you… carry me to bed?  I like when you carry me…”

“Anything for Miu.”  Gonta stood up and carried her out of the school.  She was almost fully asleep by the time they made it to the dorms - unlocking her door, he set her down on her bed.  She was too tired and lovestruck to even change into her ‘pajamas’.

“‘Night, big guy.”  She stretched her arms upwards.  “Dream about me tonight, ‘kay?”

“Gonta knows he will.”  putting a hand on her shoulder, he bent down and kissed her forehead.  Miu gave a tired smile as he left and shut the door behind him, locking it and sliding the key underneath.

 

Gonta hummed a sweet jazz tune as he cleaned up the AV room and his lab before heading to sleep.  It doesn’t matter how small my world is, he thought.  She’s in it. That’s all that matters.


	4. Unstoppable Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing continues, but Miu and Gonta only grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it does feel a little rushed at times. As always, I hope you like it too. Fair warning: I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter, for reasons that may be obvious. Hee-hee!

Time passed.  Things got better.  Gonta and Miu hung out almost constantly, often going on outings and eating meals together.  Despite their opposing personalities, they seemed to mesh together perfectly.  Gonta loved watching Miu’s face light up whenever he complimented her or asked questions about her inventions, and Miu loved being embraced or picked up by Gonta.  In these few days since their first date, things seemed perfect - the other students could hardly understand what was happening.

 

But things change.  And one day, Angie was that change.  The prospect of a council designed to protect the students from harm catered to Gonta’s tastes all too well, and he was quickly ensnared by Angie’s preachings of peace.  Miu hated Angie from the start - hearing that Gonta wanted to join whatever this student council was made her nervous. Gonta reassured her, though, that it was nothing more than an effort to keep the students safe.

 

Life with the student council was much different than what Miu had grown accustomed to.  The massive disconnect between the members and the rest of the students made it feel as though a silent dictatorship had taken control of the school.  The moment Angie explained to the students that the council would not be allowed to associate with everyone else, Miu felt as though she could maul Angie right then and there.  However, after the morning meeting that would spell the beginning (and eventually the end) of the council, Gonta pulled Miu aside in secret and told her he had no intention of giving up contact with her.  She responded with a massive sigh of relief and a kiss on his cheek.

 

They met in secret after that.  Through passing whispers in the hall, or notes slid under doors - Gonta especially liked going to bed and finding notes from Miu snuck into his room, saying how much she missed the kind look in his eyes.  They had only been official for a fairly short time, but they were already growing starved for each other, even though they still saw each other every day. On one occasion in particular, when she was certain no one was around, Miu practically begged Gonta to pick her up and spin her around, as if she were the love interest in a generic romance movie.  After making sure they were alone, Gonta agreed - Miu could barely contain her joyful laughter as Gonta held her tightly and spun her in circles.

 

~

 

One night, Miu had awoken from a particularly dreadful nightmare.  It took her a moment after waking up to fully calm her nerves - she couldn’t remember the specifics of the dream, but it had something to do with Miu desperately calling out for someone in an empty building.  Adrenaline buzzed within her stomach - there was no way she would be sleeping anytime soon. Taking deep breaths, Miu got herself dressed. even though she knew full well the student council’s ridiculous rules, she was determined to head to the computer lab.  She was going to work on her pet project (as she called it), and no one was gonna stop her.

 

That’s what she told herself, anyways.  As she saw Gonta standing guard at the dormitory’s exit, her heart sank.  She approached him casually.

 

“Miu…?” Gonta gave her a strange look.  He sounded a little tired.

“I need to go out.  There’s somethin’ I gotta work on.” Miu went straight to the point.

“Miu…  Miu know she can’t go outside.  Council has rules…” Gonta sounded like he didn’t want to be talking to her like this.

Miu stayed silent and tried walking past him, but he blocked the door with his body.  Miu made a light collision with his chest.

“Why Miu doing this…?” Gonta sounded strangely saddened.

“Me?  Wh-Why the fuck are  you doing this?!” Miu raised her voice, causing Gonta to jump.

“Gonta not want to!  Gonta just want everyone to be safe… for Miu to be safe.” his voice shook.

 

Miu backed up a few steps.  “There's a difference between making sure no one dies and mindlessly following that bitch Angie, Gonta.  For fuck’s sake!”

“Gonta know…” Gonta started to sound choked up - Miu immediately regretted yelling at him.  “Gonta… wishes he never joined student council. Gonta not like this at all.”

Miu was silent for a second.  “I don't like it either…. You're standing right in front of me, but I… it feels like you aren’t even there.  Ever since Angie started this whole shitfest, without you I’ve felt… alone.” she choked on her words.

“Miu, p-please don’t cry.  Gonta promise it be okay, somehow…” he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Just…” she sniffled.  “Wh-Why? Why would you…”

Tears started to fall down Gonta’s face.  “Angie say that if Gonta not join council, something bad could happen to Miu.   And… if Gonta leave, Atua get mad at both Gonta and Miu. Gonta did it to keep Miu safe.  But, now…”

 

“She… she fucking what?!” Miu’s sadness turned to rage - she couldn’t believe that Angie would have the gall to use her name to manipulate him.  Actually, she could completely believe that, but she was upset regardless. “That… that motherfuckin’ low-life, no-tits, grandma haired, skunk pussied, Mormon-ass…”

Miu was seething.  She spouted almost every profanity in the book for what felt like forever, cursing Angie endlessly.  However, her anger was brought to a halt once she noticed Gonta was crying heavily.

 

“Gonta…  Gonta idiot!” he sobbed.  “Gonta just wanted to help everyone, but… but Gonta just make everything worse!”

“W-Wait, no!” Miu quickly buried her anger.  “Gonta, please don’t cry!”

Gonta held his face in his hands.  He had ruined everything. He had been drawn away from the person he loved more than anything because he was too stupid to realize he was being played.  All because he wanted to help…

“Gonta, please…  If you cry… I-I’m gonna start crying too...” Miu grabbed the sides of Gonta’s arms, unaware that she was already crying.

“Gonta… no good.  No good for anyone.” he sniffled.  “Gonta just want to help everyone, to help Miu.  But Gonta just mess everything up…”

“No, no, no.  This isn’t your fault at all.  All you wanted to do was make sure that shit didn’t go south.  There’s nothing wrong with that!” she tried drying her tears, but Gonta’s distressed musings made them keep coming.

“But… Gonta-”

“N-No buts.” Miu shushed him.  “You’ve got the biggest heart out of anyone here, and Angie’s been taking advantage of that because she’s a huge bitch.  I know you aren’t a bad person.” 

Gonta sniffled.  “Miu… really think that?” 

Miu nodded, wiping her tears.  “You’ve been through so much, big guy.  You’re the toughest cookie I know, and I’m fuckin’ proud to call you my boyfriend.  Don’t forget that.”

 

Boyfriend.  It felt as though it was forever since Gonta had heard that word.  The corners of his mouth perked up, and he gave a small smile as he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

Seeing his smile, Miu giggled and hugged him tightly.  “See? I always told you I know exactly how to make guys feel good.”

“Miu always know best.  She really is smart…” Gonta patted her head.

“You big dork…” she sighed.  “Hey, pick me up. You’re overdue on kisses.”

With this, Gonta excitedly lifted Miu into his arms like a kitten.  As soon as she was up high enough, she excitedly locked lips with Gonta, smooching him until she was certain the tears went away.  The fuzzy, tingly feeling Gonta just couldn’t pin down a few days ago flooded both of them. This was paradise - they were sure of it.  Not even the student council could stop their feelings.

 

But it could delay it.  One of the dorms opened, and Gonta almost dropped Miu out of panic.  As he quickly set her down, Angie peeked her head out of her room, looking towards her loyal guard.  Both Miu and Gonta knew just what to do.

“Miu, council cannot let you outside at night.” Gonta forcefully pointed towards Miu’s room as he winked at her.  “Miu go back to sleep now.”

“F-Fine!  Be that way!” she winked back, and dramatically stomped back towards her room.  She wished she could have kissed him for just a little bit longer. As Angie smiled at Gonta’s faux loyalty - Miu gave her the finger as she exited the common area.  Atua willing, she would have beaten Angie to a pulp where she stood, but decided that she’d find a solution to the council’s meddling at some other date.

 

Thankfully, she wouldn’t have to.

 

~

 

Gonta laid an exhausted Himiko down in her bed, setting her witch hat by the nightstand next to her bed.  She looked absolutely pooped, and hadn’t woken up once on the trek from the trial room to her dorm.

“Sleep well, Himiko.” Gonta gave a nervous smile as he closed the door to her room.  He wished he could do more for her - he couldn’t imagine how he would feel if two of his close friends were both killed in the same day.  But he figured that sleep would be the best thing for her right now.

 

Gonta tried to repress the memories of the third trial as he walked back to his room.  Unsurprisingly, Miu was waiting for him, right in front of his door. Neither of them said anything.  Miu looked as though she were trying to find the right words to say, and Gonta anxiously scratched the back of his head.  With Angie’s death, the student council was no more. They could once again be together - but even still, death was never a reason to celebrate.

“Can I... sleep with you tonight?” Miu spoke up in a quiet whisper.

Gonta simply nodded.

 

As Gonta prepared himself for bed, a gentle tune played from a CD player  - the same one he brought to his first date with Miu. On restless nights, he found that listening to calming music before bed helped him block out the traumatic thoughts of the killing game.  He dressed himself in his favorite pajamas as he always did, and Miu had taken a quick trip to her room to grab something to wear, as she promised she wouldn’t make him sleep next to her naked.

 

Knocking on the frame of his open door, Miu silently returned to Gonta’s room.  She was dressed in a large, comfortable looking t-shirt depicting a cartoonish blue mouse - her signature, apparently.  This was a far cry from her usual outfit. Gonta smiled at her - he thought the change in clothes was a wonderful look for her.  That is, until his gaze drifted downwards and he noticed her lower half was clad only in lacy black panties.

 

“Sorry, it turns out that I… don’t actually own any pants.” Miu tried laughing it off, but Gonta nervously shielded his eyes.

“G-Gonta promise he not look, Miu.  Gonta is gentleman, and gentlemen not look at women’s underwear!” Gonta seemed pretty keen on keeping his innocence.

“Hey, y’know what?” Miu walked in (shutting the door behind her) and patted his shoulder.  “If you ask me, even gentlemen should be allowed to peep at some panties from time to time.”

“H-Huh?  That really part of being a gentleman?” nervously, Gonta peeked through his fingers at Miu.

“Sure, why the hell not?  You got my permission.” Miu gave him a comforting smile.

Gonta slowly lowered his hands, his eyes moving up and down Miu’s exposed form.  “Th-This really okay with Miu?”

“‘Course it is.  Only for you, baby.  Free of charge.” Miu winked at him.  Gonta’s heart melted.

 

He stared for a while, as if he were taking her entire form.  Without her usual strange attire, she looked… natural. Much different from the Miu he had first met.  Gonta suddenly had an epiphany: without the black leather straps criss-crossing them, Miu had some really nice legs.

“Miu…” Gonta could barely think straight.  “Miu cute. Real cute.”

Miu turned bright pink - she let out a weak smile.  She had been called all kinds of things - gorgeous, bitch, dirty slut, but never cute.  Her brain could barely process it - the fact that it was Gonta giving the compliment just intensified her reaction.

 

“Mm… Th-Thanks…” she practically collapsed into his arms, squeezing him tightly.  “God, I missed this…”

“Gonta miss it too.” he returned her embrace and slowly rocked from side to side in time with the music.  The familiar feeling of Miu’s slow breathing calmed him down, erasing the events of the night from his head.  They stood like that for a while, catching up on all the contact they had missed while the council still thrived within the school.  The music began to pick up.

 

“Gonta has something he want to ask Miu.” Gonta loosened his grip just a little.

“I’m listening…” Miu looked up at him.  She still looked a bit blissed out.

“Gonta… sometimes like dancing before bed.  Help calm Gonta down.” Gonta looked a little embarrassed.  “Gonta always pretend he dancing in fancy ballroom. Kind of weird secret…”

“I’ve heard weirder shit.  So, you’re asking me to dance?” Miu gave him a light smile.

“Y-Yeah.  If it okay with Miu.” the radio played a gentle waltz.

Miu grabbed his hands.  “I’ll give it a try. You’ll have to teach me how, though.  I’ve never done that kinda shit before.”

“Okay, Gonta do his best.  Um… Gonta think hands go like this, first.  If that okay.” Gonta held one of Miu’s hands out to the side, and gently placed the other just above her hip.  His soft grip made her giggle a little. “Miu’s other hand go on Gonta’s shoulder.”

“Alright, I gotcha.” Miu did as he said, the height difference between the two leading to her raising her arm considerably.  “What’s next?”

 

“Gonta not quite sure… but in movies, people go like this.” without warning, Gonta strode to the side in tune with the music, causing Miu to stumble.  Eventually, after a few more steps back and forth, she sort of got the rhythm of it, but her footwork was nowhere near as clean as Gonta’s. Nevertheless, she seemed to be enjoying herself - when she stumbled occasionally, she was able to laugh it off, and seemed excited once she finally got the movements down.  Gonta truly felt as though he were dancing with a beautiful princess, straight out of a fairy tale. The waltz played with astonishing intensity.

 

“Okay…  Gonta try twirling Miu now.  Spin in circle when Gonta let go, okay?” Gonta was ready to take things up a notch.

“Ready when you are.” Miu felt as though she had a good idea of what to do.

“Three, two, one… now!” Gonta let go of Miu’s hip.  Holding onto his other hand, she tried twirling magnificently - but ended up tripping on her own feet, letting go of his hand in an attempt to balance herself.

“F-Fuck!” Miu slowly lost her balance and toppled sideways.  With a small yelp, Gonta quickly stepped to the side, holding out his arms to grab her as she fell.  Miraculously, she landed perfectly into his arms, her hair fluttering as her impact was stopped. For a moment, as she laid in his arms (still a little shocked), the only sound in Gonta’s room was the gentle waltz of the music player.

 

Gonta’s face slowly turned bright red.  Miu eventually let out a cackle - as Gonta caught her, one of his hands somehow grabbed her rear on accident.  He let out a small whimper. Giving him a sultry look, Miu wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

“Nice save, Gonta!  Damn, looks like we both got lucky!” Miu stood up, making sure her balance was steady.  Gonta retained his position, a look of pure fear in his eyes.

“G-Gonta so-mmph!” as Gonta slowly returned to reality, Miu gave him a good hard kiss to snap him out of his thousand yard stare.

“Don’t worry your head off over it!  Gentlemen should be allowed to grab some ass from time to time too, if you ask me.  Totally okay.” Miu patted his shoulder as she let him go.

“But-” Miu put a finger over Gonta’s lips as he tried to speak.  Neither of them said anything for a moment - Miu just grinned at him.  As if to say that she secretly enjoyed it

 

“O-Okay.” regaining his composure, Gonta went to go turn off the music player.  The pleasant music instantly disappeared. “Gonta tired… think it time for bed now.”

Miu yawned and stretched her arms upwards, her shirt lifting to reveal just a bit of her stomach.  “Yeah, I’m tired as fuck.”

Gonta gave a small grunt of agreement.  He hopped into his bed, pulling the covers over him.  Miu excitedly did the same - the beds in each of the dorm rooms were all identical, but this one seemed more comfortable with Gonta in it. She moved in close to him - dancing had tired her out more than she had initially thought.

“Good night, Miu.  Thank you for dance, Gonta enjoyed it.  Oh, Gonta sorry if he steal blankets...” Gonta turned off his bedside lamp, turning the room dark.

“Night.” Miu closed her eyes as she cuddled her head against him.  “Oh, um… one more thing?”

“Hm?” Gonta was well aware of Miu’s presence against his bicep.

“Can you… call me cute again?” she prayed she didn’t sound too pathetic.

In one slow motion, Gonta put his arm around Miu and pulled her in close to his chest.

“Miu the cutest girl Gonta ever seen.  Gonta loves Miu more than anything!” he held her tightly.

Miu could tell that he meant it.  “Love you too.”

 

Neither of them could recall a time when they felt happier.

 

~

 

Miu had a strange dream that night.

 

She sat on the patio of the Academy for Gifted Juveniles, looking out over a pristine emerald lawn that she knew all too well.  The grass had never been cut, and the brick walkway never needed to be washed or cleaned of leaves. The sun shone as it always did.  No birds chirped - Miu had forgotten what birds had sounded like.

 

It took her a moment to notice that she was holding someone’s hand.  Looking over, she saw that it was wrinkled.  Old.  Weathered.  But she didn’t seem to care - as long as she had a hand to hold onto, things were perfect.  Miu and her lover sat in silence for what felt like forever. The only indication that time was passing was the gentle sound of their breathing. There was no wind to disturb the grass.  No leaves to fall.

 

There were no bugs to be found.

 

Curiously, Miu found her other hand was suddenly holding a strange looking tablet that she didn’t remember having with her a few moments ago.  It was incredibly old - it was scratched all over, and the screen was faded and cracked in several spots to the point where she could barely make anything out.  But she could unmistakably read the words displayed to her.  The words that seemed ingrained into her mind for almost her whole life.

 

**“The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.”**

 

The gears began to once more turn inside her stained, tarnished, golden brain.  With the Monopad’s message received, it disappeared from her hands once more, leaving her to notice how wrinkled and bony her hand had become in the many years since she-

 

Something broke the silence.  Footsteps through the grass.  Laughter.  Children.

The gears in Miu’s brain slowed to a halt.  She leaned back in her chair and smiled. Her lover held her hand even tighter. 

 

Escape was no longer an option, but was also no longer necessary.

 

~

 

Miu awoke in a cold sweat.  She couldn’t move, but gasped for air to the best of her ability.  Her eyes darting around in the darkness, she tried piecing together whatever she could about the horrible nightmare she woke up from.  But she couldn’t find anything. Only the truth, which she had tried to bury as deep as possible.

 

Rise.  Fall. Rise.  Fall. As Miu slowly calmed down, she noticed that the only sound in the dark bedroom was the sound of Gonta’s breathing coupled with her own - his calm, hers still erratic.  Her head was still snuggled against his chest, causing it to move a tiny amount to the rhythm of his breath.  Mustering all the strength she could, Miu pulled the rest of her body closer to Gonta, hoping that the warmth of his body and the silkiness of his pajamas would make her forget about her nightmare.  Knowing that he was there certainly made her feel better fairly quickly.

 

Gonta let out a soft grunt in his sleep.  As Miu cuddled against him, his arm moved up and around her - his strong hand pressed lightly against her chest.  Miu let out the tiniest of surprised noises, and her face grew hot. She felt… protected. A little excited, but protected nonetheless.

 

But even with the comfort of Gonta’s touch, try as she might, Miu could not go back to sleep.


	5. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since despair had its grip on the academy. Miu and Gonta have never led more peaceful lives.
> 
> But one day, a certain supreme leader makes a bold proposal.

In the days that passed, things only flourished.  To put it shortly, Miu had not slept in her own bed in so long that she forgot what it felt like.  Her reunion with Gonta (and the feeling of him next to her at night) led to her mood improving greatly.  Something similar was happening with him as well - even though he was already a cheerful person, the other students noticed that Gonta had a smile on his face constantly, and that he occasionally hummed to himself when he was having an especially good day (or when he spent time with Miu).  There was a notable decrease in Miu’s crass jokes as well.  While they still showed up from time to time, everyone (especially Keebo, whose maintenance sessions suddenly became much smoother and less uncomfortable) could tell that she wasn’t quite the same rude young woman she was when they first arrived at the academy.

 

There was a long period of peace after the third trial.  Everyone seemed to loosen up a bit, and the atmosphere of constant distrust that characterized the school was practically gone.  Miu’s progress on her inventions slowed down a little, but she found she was happier spending time with Gonta.  Even better, sometimes he enjoyed accompanying her in her lab - listening to her go on and on about inventions that he could barely comprehend made him happy, and watching her work was oddly captivating.  In return, Miu occasionally joined Gonta in his futile search for bugs, as she found being out in nature with him (or whatever counted as nature in the academy) calmed her nerves.  Though they never found anything, they enjoyed spending time together, the two of them occasionally lying in the grass together in silence just for the sake of being together.

 

The days were better for everyone.  No violence, no murder schemes, no distrust.  Monokuma and his offspring rarely showed up at all.  The computer on the third floor sat idle, having not been used or tinkered with since before the third trial.  Miu, Gonta, and the other students enjoyed the longest period without violence since they arrived at the academy.

 

But then came the fall.

 

Gonta was sleeping in one morning - for some reason, he had a strange feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite pin down.  It certainly wasn’t the same fuzziness he got when he kissed or embraced Miu.  It felt more worrisome.  Hostile, even.

“C’mon sleepyhead, wake up!  People are gonna wonder where the fuck you are if you sleep in all day.” Miu, already fully awake, playfully nudged his side.

“Nnnnnngh… ten more minutes, little lovebug.” Gonta thought the nickname he came up with for Miu was wonderful.  She thought so, too.

“You not feeling good or somethin’?” Miu pulled herself on top of him, propping herself above his strong body and looking into his tired eyes - she made note of how different he looked without glasses.  “Need a little bit of... motivation?”

“No, it okay.  Gonta just need more time to wake up.” his voice was groggy.

“Awwwww, okay.” Miu playfully flopped onto him, her head supported by the firm sponginess of his chest muscles.  She couldn't help but smile. “Geez, you've got some great boobs.”

“Gonta think Miu have great boobs too.” he patted her head, causing her to giggle and snuggle him tighter.  Looks like her sense of humor was rubbing off on him just a little bit.

After an adequate amount of time familiarizing herself with Gonta’s chest, Miu hopped out of bed to go change.  “Alright, ten minutes! Don't keep me waiting, okay?”

“Of course… gentlemen never keep a lady waiting.” he smiled at her from the bed.  She was nothing more than a blur without his glasses, but he thought she was as fine as ever.  Gonta wrapped the covers back around himself as Miu left the room, trying to suppress the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

~

 

“I'm telling you guys!  Monokuma said that that’s where the next clue was!  Would I lie to you?”

Miu walked into the cafeteria to a resounding “yes” from most of the other students.  Kokichi was the center of attention this morning - he seemed frustrated for some reason.

“Great, what's this pipsqueak up to now?” Miu looked around at everyone.

“Miu, tell them!  Tell them about the super cool computer simulation you've been working on!” Kokichi’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Th-The fucking what?!” Miu was suddenly taken aback.  Why was he bringing that up now?

“Don't play dumb with me, you stupid bimbo!” Kokichi’s words didn't excite her in the slightest.  “There's some kind of virtual reality thingie on that big computer you’ve been messing with, and Monokuma says there’s a secret about the outside world hidden inside of it!”

Gonta finally walked into the room, muttering a good morning to everyone.  He patted Miu’s head as he stood next to her. “What happening? Everyone seem tense…”

“Yeah, what exactly is happening here?” Shuichi turned to Miu.  “What's with this simulation he’s talking about?”

“Um… uh…” Miu had forgotten all about the computer.  She had spent so much time with Gonta recently that she hadn't had the time or motivation to keep tinkering with the simulation.  “It's nothing! Stay outta my fuckin’ business.”

 

“Oh?  Is Miu hiding something from us?” Kokichi’s knowing smile intensified.  Miu was at a loss for words.  What was he planning?

“Kokichi, be nice!” Gonta stepped in front of Miu as if to protect her.  “Why you acting like this?”

“I already said it a million times!  Monokuma said he put some information about the outside world in the simulation.  I think we should check it out.” he looked excited.

Gonta took a moment to comfort Miu, who looked a tad nervous.  Most of the other students seemed to have mixed feelings about his proposal.

“He's obviously lying!  I mean, come on!” Kaito didn't seem to be buying it.

“We don't know anything about this simulation.  It could be unsafe…” Keebo seemed conflicted.

“No.  I'm not doing this.”  Maki turned the other way.

“I think we need more information first.  Miu?  What can you tell us about all this?” Shuichi was as inquisitive as ever.

 

“It’s…” she caught her breath.  How did Kokichi even know about the simulation?  Gonta was the only person she told about it, and he probably wouldn't have told him.  “Some kind of virtual world that was programmed on that big-ass computer.  I was dicking around with it back when I didn't have anything better to do.”

Himiko whispered something to Tsumugi about sleeping with Gonta.  She let out a faint, surprised gasp.

“It's at least worth checking out.” Kokichi interrupted her explanation.  “I can't believe no one else is on board with it!  I'll admit, I practically expected Miu to be drooling over the chance to show off her brilliant technology skills!”

“Fuck off, you vermin!  You're obviously lying about whatever kind of secret this is!  Why the hell would the-”

 

“No no no, he’s telling the truth!” Monokuma popped out of nowhere as he usually did.  Almost everybody in the room groaned audibly. “Because you know what? Maybe I’m tired of…”

The bear went on a long, drawn out monologue about murder, motives, and red herrings, as he usually did.  After good minute of pure boredom, Gonta pulled Miu aside.

“Miu… you okay?” Gonta kneeled down to her height.  “It seem like Kokichi worrying you.”

“Yeah… I am a little worried.” she sighed, trying to block out Monokuma’s boring speech.  “I mean, the little shit’s gotta be plotting something.  Why the fuck would this secret he’s talking about be in the simulation?  The fuck’s he trying to do?”

“Hmm… Well, other classmates don’t seem to like Kokichi’s idea either.” Gonta looked around - nobody looked too excited about this whole affair except for Kokichi.  “So Gonta don’t think his plan work out.”

“...And so, I’m happy to say that I am officially forcing you to enter the simulation!  You all had better be in there by six PM or I’ll eat you up for supper!” Monokuma took a bow before disappearing with a cackle.

“...Or not.” Gonta looked worried.  Miu looked terrified.

 

~

 

Thankfully, Miu had a good amount of time to do further work on the simulation.  The student council’s meddling and her meetings with Gonta meant that she couldn’t make all the changes she wanted to, but that didn’t really matter.  Needless to say, her original plan to kill Kokichi (which she had started to draw up just a day after the computer was discovered) was scrapped entirely - but there were still small fragments of her original programming in place.  She decided that if they were forced to go in, she might as well keep parts of her plan intact to make sure nothing bad happened.

 

“What exactly Miu doing?” Gonta tried his best not to step on any wires as he paced around the computer room.  Miu was hard at work on inspecting the computer’s code, and decided that bringing Gonta along would help her fight boredom.

“Well, right now I’m tryin’ to find any trace of anything I didn’t add myself, but was still programmed in recently.  That should lead me to whatever kind of secret this is.” Miu looked away from the console for a moment. “I can’t find shit, though.  Doesn’t make a damn bit of sense…”

“Oh, let Gonta try!  Gonta have great eyesight.” Gonta took a look at the screen, but saw nothing but a bunch of numbers and a programming language he didn’t understand.

“Uh…” Miu didn’t really know what to say.

“No clues here… just lots of numbers.” Gonta adjusted his glasses as he stepped away from the screen.  Miu couldn’t help but laugh a little.  Even though he had spent a lot of time around her inventions and programs, he still couldn’t quite make sense of any of it.

“Don’t worry about it, big guy.  I got this.” Miu scrolled through another portion of the program while Gonta scratched his head.  “God, I just don't get it, though.  Why the hell would Monokuma put this secret here, of all places?”

 

“Um…  Gonta may have idea.  But… maybe not great idea.”  Gonta sounded just a little unnerved.

“Let’s hear it.  Better than nothing.” Miu looked over to him again.

“Maybe it… motive.” Gonta’s voice sounded grave, as though he desperately didn’t want this to be the truth.  “Killing not happen in long time, and… Monokuma say he was tired of it.  So… maybe this some kind of trick to make students kill…”

Miu’s face went white.  That was exactly it.  And Kokichi probably knew about her plan as well - he was obviously in some sort of cahoots with Monokuma.  But was motivating the students to kill their only goal? If so, why target her specifically?

Miu went over her old plan in her head.  Change up the layout of the virtual world itself.  Get rid of every weapon except the hammer.  Alter her avatar, along with Kokichi’s.  Balance out the physical abilities of the avatars.  Plant the poison from Shuichi’s lab beforehand.  Frame Kaito.  That’s why she was being targeted like this - because she was the only one who already had a plan to kill.  Maybe they wanted her to crack.

“Gonta, you’re a fucking genius.” Miu immediately pulled up Kokichi’s avatar and got to work on the half-finished script she added to it.  She was going to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to pull any dirty tricks.

“R-Really?  But… Gonta not smart like Miu is…” Gonta blushed a little.

“You’re smart in your own little way.” Miu couldn’t help but walk up to him and stroke his cheek - messing with the simulation on such short notice had been stressful, but Gonta helped make it bearable.  “You big lovebug, you.”

Miu’s touch made him blush even harder.  He couldn’t find the right words to say.

 

Even with Miu’s comforting touch, though, the feeling in Gonta’s stomach only grew deeper and deeper as the day went on.

 

~

 

By 5:30, everyone had arrived in the computer room.  Miu was a little frustrated - she had more work to do than she anticipated, and wasn’t able to get all of it done.  As the other students trickled in (with Monokuma and the Monokubs making a surprise appearance), she was just putting the finishing touches on the alterations to her avatar to allow it to go through the secret wall in the virtual world.  Unfortunately, the one thing she could not finish was the program that made every avatar have the same physical strength - this had to be scrapped so that the half-finished code wouldn’t mess up the rest of the program.

 

“So, everyone’s here?” Miu spoke up from the console as soon as everyone arrived.  “We don’t have a lot of time, so listen up!”

“Hold on…” Himiko sounded sleepier than usual, as if it were past her bedtime. “I have a question.  This simulator thing, isn’t… dangerous, is it?”

“Fuck no!  I took special care to remove every weapon there.  Y’know, I’ve gotta baby-proof this kinda shit if I’ve got the likes of Kokichi running around.” Miu lied - she had kept the hammer she intended to use as a weapon in her original plan, but no one needed to know that.

Kokichi looked a little upset.

As the minutes ticked down, Miu tried her best to answer questions while explaining how they would enter the virtual world.  She tried her best to reassure everyone that it was completely safe - not that it would matter, since everyone would have to go in anyways.

 

Meanwhile, some strange antics were happening with Keebo.

“Daddy!  It’s been so long!  Please tell me you love me!” Monotaro hugged Keebo’s leg.

“For the last time, I’m not your father!”  Keebo huffed.

“What?!  Then… who is?” the small red bear seemed shocked at this obvious revelation.

“He is.  You two look practically identical!” Keebo pointed over his shoulder at Monokuma.

“...Daddy!  That’s it! You’re my daddy!” Monotaro ran right past Monokuma towards Gonta, who just so happened to be standing right behind him.

“Huh?” Gonta was surprised as Monotaro ran up to him excitedly.

“I’m so happy!  I’ve finally found my father!  Daddy, please give me a hug!  Teach me how to play catch!  Let me ride on your shoulders!” Monotaro jumped up and down.  Gonta didn’t even know what he was talking about, but picked him up anyways - he held him at arm’s length.

“...What the fuck?” Miu was pretty much done with her explanation, and was able to be appropriately disturbed by Monotaro’s actions.  “Gonta, the hell is this thing doing?”

“Um… Monotaro think Gonta his father.”  Monotaro squealed as Gonta held him awkwardly.  He looked over to her, anxiety in his eyes.  “Miu, did... we just become parents?”

“Wh-What?!” Miu felt something strange tingle inside her chest.

“Really?  Is that my mommy?” the bear’s face lit up with glee.  “Mommy! You’re so pretty!”

“S-Stop it!  Gonta, now’s not the time to be worrying about kids!  Put that thing down!” Miu tried her best to push back the strange emotions she felt from being called ‘mommy’ - now was not the time to be distracted.

“Oh… Okay.  Um, Gonta think Monokuma your father, Monotaro.  Go talk to him.” Gonta gently set Monotaro down, who ran back to Monokuma after a moment of confusion.

Miu wanted to say something, but the thought of raising children with Gonta filled her mind instead.  Her face burned with a special kind of pleasure as she fantasized.

“Don’t worry, Miu.  Gonta think you would be great mom.” he put a hand on her shoulder.  “Maybe someday, we could, um…”

Miu let out a soft, dreamy sigh as she put an arm around Gonta.  Maybe someday.  They would have plenty to time to worry about having kids after they got out of the simulation.

 

A few minutes later, everyone was set up.  The wires were inserted, and the helmets were put on.  Soon enough, the students were asleep, having entered the virtual world without a hitch.

 

At least, that’s how it seemed.

 

~

 

Once everyone was in the simulation and had become accustomed to their avatars, Miu gave the explanation that she had practiced a few times a while back - what avatars were, how the phones worked, the loading zone in the middle of the snowy environment, and other things she deemed important.  After a bit of exploring, the students began drawing up their search plans.

 

“So, we’ve decided that Tsumugi, Kaito, Kokichi and I will check out the mansion, while Miu, Maki, Keebo, and Himiko will check the other side of the river.  That just leaves you, Gonta.” Shuichi made a quick headcount, and Gonta was the last one to decide where he would search.

“Shuichi, I think we need Gonta to come with us.  After all, you never know when I might make my move!  You may need someone to guard meeee...” Kokichi made a mischievous glare towards Gonta as he spoke in a singsong voice.

“No, Gonta not want to go with Kokichi!” Gonta looked at him disapprovingly.  “Gonta want to go with Miu, if it okay.”

Miu breathed a sigh of relief.  She didn’t want Gonta (or herself) anywhere near Kokichi - he made her feel uneasy.

“Five people investigating the chapel?  Even if it is cluttered, it seems like a bit much…” Keebo scratched his chin.

“I agree completely!  You’re so insightful, Kee-boy!” Kokichi winked at him.  Keebo was not amused.  “So, if Gonta won’t do it, who wants to volunteer to stay with me and make sure I don’t do anything naughty?”

No one raised their hand.  No one said anything.

No one except Maki.  “Shut up, Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi sighed.  Man, what a tough group this was.

 

~

 

The plans were finalized and the groups had split up, with Miu, Gonta, Himiko, Keebo, and Maki staying behind to search the chapel, and Kokichi joining the mansion squad after a lot of arguing.  The strange building was filled with lots of trash and various knick-knacks - Miu figured that if something was hid here against her knowledge, this is where it would be.  The group dug through junk for a long time, but couldn’t seem to find anything.

“Tch… it would be easier if we knew what the fuck we were looking for.” Miu tossed aside a box of Christmas decorations.  Why was that even in the virtual world, anyways?

“I assume a flashback light of some kind.” Keebo had been making good progress as well.  “But we can’t say for certain.”

Even with the five of them, it didn’t seem like they were able to find anything, even after double checking everything in the chapel.

“Maybe the thing we’re looking for is outside somewhere… none of us have looked there yet.” Himiko rubbed her eyes.

“Gonta can look around chapel.  Maybe secret of outside world is really tiny and hidden in snow somewhere, and Gonta can find it with good eyesight!” Gonta stretched his back.  Leaning over boxes for what felt like hours had taken its toll.

“That sounds fine.  Let us know if you find anything.”  Maki got back to digging as Gonta left the building.

 

“W-Wait, Gonta!” Miu rushed out the door after him.

Gonta had already stepped into the snowy landscape, scanning the area in front of the chapel carefully.  His ears perked up at the sound of Miu’s voice.

“Did Miu find something?” Gonta had an excited look in his eyes.

“Um… n-no.” Miu realized that she didn’t exactly know why she ran after him.  She supposed that it was because she was worried, even though Gonta should have been okay on his own.  “Just… don’t catch a cold or get hurt out here, alright?”

“It okay, Gonta not smart enough to get sick.” he grinned.  He didn’t feel cold in the slightest.  “And Gonta promise he only look in this area.  Won’t go past… low-ding zone without telling Miu first.  Search will be easier and safer that way, right?”

Miu smiled just a little.  “If you say so.  Let us know if you find anything, alright?”

She stepped back inside the chapel, promising to check on him every five minutes or so to make sure nothing bad happened.  Gonta was happy that he had a girlfriend that cared for him so much.

 

~

 

Gonta hummed to himself as he searched along the bank of the river.  There wasn’t anything out of place - at least, nothing that he could see with his 20/.0625 vision.  Even though he figured it was impossible, he secretly hoped that there would be some kind of virtual bugs in the simulation.  Gonta would be more than happy with just a single snow flea.

It would be wonderful if Miu had surprised him by programming some insects into the simulator for him, he though.  She was definitely smart enough to do it, even though she was pressed for time.  Gonta paused for a moment as he fantasized about the impossible prospect.  How wonderful it would be!  He imagined it now, both him and Miu, surrounded by butterflies, dancing to a gentle waltz in the mansion as they did when-

 

A voice broke his fantasy.  It wasn’t Miu’s, though she had been checking on him once every few minutes like she had promised.

“Gonta!  Gonta, come quick!  We found it!” Kokichi excitedly ran towards him from the loading zone.

“What?  Kokichi find outside world secret?” Gonta looked surprised.

“Yeah!  C’mon, you gotta see this right now!  It’s amazing!” Kokichi tugged on the sleeve of his suit, but Gonta did not budge.

“Hold on.” Gonta’s eyes narrowed.  “Gonta promised he not go to other side of vir-chew-al world yet.  And how Gonta know Kokichi not lying?”

“This isn’t something I would lie about.  Are you gonna go with me or not?” Kokichi seemed upset that Gonta would accuse him of lying.

“Gonta want to see, but Gonta think it best to gather everyone else first.” he looked over to the chapel.  “That way, we can all see toge-”

 

“Alright, fine, I give up.  You’re smarter than you look, I guess.  Oh well.” Kokichi pulled out a strange object that looked like a flashlight, and Gonta took a flashback light straight to the face before he knew it.

 

And he remembered everything.

 

~

 

The chapel group still wasn’t having any luck.

“Look, it isn’t here.  We’ve looked through everything at least four times now.” Maki leaned against a wall.

“And there still hasn’t been any word from Shuichi and the others at the house.  Monokuma wouldn’t lie about something like this, would he…?” Keebo was dead set on searching the chapel a fifth time.

“God, fuck this…” the hammer inside Miu’s dress pocket suddenly felt incredibly heavy.  She had forgotten all about it - even though she had abandoned her plan, it was still on her person.  She certainly hoped that she wouldn’t need to use it.

 

Without another word, she stepped outside to see how Gonta was doing.  Maybe they needed to move on from the chapel, she figured.  Might as well let Gonta know.

“Hey, Gonta!  You find…” Miu stopped in her tracks.  While she could usually see Gonta trudging up and down the snowy landscape or standing by the river when she previously checked on him, he was nowhere in sight.  He had promised he wouldn’t go past the loading zone without telling her, didn’t he?

“F-Fuck.  Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Miu dashed around the other side of the chapel.  No Gonta.  Where was he? Miu tried to supress the panic rising in her chest while spouting profanity out of habit.  There’s no way anyone could have killed him, she told herself.  Maybe the house team had found something, and had gone to get him first.  That must have been it.  Or maybe he had gone to the other side of the loading zone and had forgotten to tell her, or…  Or something.  There must have been a good explanation as to why-

 

Miu’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a light impact in the snow.  She turned around - a few feet behind her was a crumpled up paper ball that seemed to have been thrown from somewhere.  How the hell did that get here? The chapel didn’t have any windows to throw it out of, and the only other way was if…

Miu looked to the black wall on her left.  No one else could have known about it.  No one except…

Miu unfolded the paper ball in a panic.

 

“YOUR BOYFRIEND IS ON THE ROOF, YOU CUM DUMPSTER!  COME AND GET HIM!” the note read.

 

Miu had never ran faster in her life.

 

~

 

Miu burst into the mansion on the verge of tears.  She had never felt this scared in her life.

“P-Pooichi?  Kaito? Anyone?” her voice echoed through the empty mansion.  Where the hell was everyone? She hadn’t run into them on the way there (though her usage of the secret wall would explain that) and they didn’t seem to be inside.  Surely they would have done something if Kokichi (she could tell it was him who wrote the note) had brought Gonta through here, wouldn’t they? Regardless, the house was empty.  Miu was alone.

Taking deep breaths, she slowly climbed the stairs up to the roof.  The anxiety caused her to take out the hammer and grip it tightly behind her back.  As Miu stepped up to the door and prepared to open it, she prayed that this was some kind of harmless prank.  Her hand shook as she put it on the doorknob - she hoped that Gonta was okay.  No, she needed him to be okay.

 

Her heart sank as soon as she threw the door open.  There was only Kokichi on the roof, his back turned to her.

“Hi, Miu.” he gave a friendly smile as he turned around and waved to her.  His eyes seemed to burn with cruelty.

“Wh-Where’s Gonta, you fuckin’ cockroach?” Miu tried to be brave as she confronted him - after all, that’s what Gonta would have wanted.

“Gonta?  Whaaaat?  I thought I was your boyfriend!” Kokichi looked upset.  Miu could just barely tell he was putting up an act.  “Besides, Gonta wouldn’t be very happy with you calling me a cockroach…  It would be an insult to cockroaches!”

“Sh-Shut the fuck up!” Miu brought the hammer down on the side of the door in anger, not even making a scratch.  “Quit fuckin’ around with me!  Tell me where he is!”

“Hey, hold on, time out!  I thought you got rid of all the weapons!” Kokichi pointed at the hammer.  “I knew you were plotting something.  You big fat liar, you!”

“What’s it fucking matter?  Tell me what you did with Gonta right now or you’re dead, you virgin!” Miu’s face was red with anger.  She gripped the hammer so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

“If you kill me, then you’ll get executed and Gonta will have nobody to care about him.” Kokichi’s expression turned dark - almost literally.  “Is that what you want? You want to kill me so badly that you think it would be worth Gonta watching you die?”

She didn’t say anything.  She suddenly couldn’t.

“Can you imagine how he’d feel then?  How much he would cry?  How broken he’d be?  He really loves you, Miu.  He told me himself.” his words felt like knives in her heart.

All of Miu’s anger seemed to evaporate immediately.  Her muscles suddenly felt like jelly.  He was right - she couldn’t bear the thought of something like that.  The thought of her dying and Gonta having nobody to hold, nobody to dance with, nobody to call his little lovebug.  Miu realized that she didn’t want to kill Kokichi.  She couldn’t.  It wouldn’t be worth it in the slightest.  She was powerless.

For just a moment, Miu thought she heard someone sniffle.  Maybe it was her.  Or maybe it was just her imagination.

 

“Y-You…” Miu stepped out of the doorway and onto the roof, slowly advancing towards him.  Why? She didn’t even know what she was doing.  She felt numb.  Was Gonta even up here?  Was he… dead?  Was that even possible?

“Oh well, whatever.  You know what? I honestly think he was lying.  I don’t think he loves you at all.  He was probably just lying this whole time so he wouldn’t hurt your feelings!” Kokichi smiled as he always did.

“You motherf-”

“Oh well, I’m done talking now.  And by the looks of it, so are you.”

 

Gonta was upon her in an instant.

For a moment, Miu thought her words were catching in her throat like they did when she was flustered or in heat.  It took her a moment to realize that she was being pulled against something.  That she couldn’t breathe.  A searing pain suddenly shot through her throat, coupled with a complete cutoff of oxygen.  Whatever was around her neck was being pulled ever tighter by a pair of incredibly strong arms.

 

She knew the strength of those arms all too well.  She loved his hugs.  She loved it when he picked her up and spun her around.  She loved it when he stroked her cheek or held her hands when she felt sad.  But there was no kindness in his strength.  No love.  Only fear.  The strength she had grown so fond of was killing her - but Miu could just barely register that her attacker was holding back.

 

It took her a moment to realize that the body she was being pulled against was stained with tears.  It was shaky.  Miu was being strangled so tightly that the could feel her vision failing and her mind going dark.  but she could tell that he was afraid.  That he didn’t want to kill her.  Her body struggled against his.

With what little strength she had, she tried looking up at him, trying to ignore Kokichi’s spiteful gaze - he was only a few feet in front of her, but he might as well have not existed.  Her body could barely move.  Barely struggle.  Her panicked thoughts seemed to roar so loudly that she couldn't hear anything.  Not even the sounds of herself desperately choking for air.  Everything was turning white, but Miu just wanted was to see his face one last time.  His hair.  His eyes.  She wanted to say goodbye to him.  That’s all she wanted.  More than anything, she wanted one last breath before she died.  Not to curse him, or ask him why he would kill her.  She just wanted to say one last goodbye to the one person who cared about her more than anyone in the world.

 

With the last of her strength, Miu’s hand slowly reached up towards his face.  She wanted to feel his cheek.  To let him know that it was okay, that she would miss him and that she would always love him no matter what.  Her fingers met with his tears - Gonta’s face was glistening with them.  Slowly, slowly, slowly, Miu tried wiping the tears from his face, to almost no success.  Her hand was shaky, and she could barely exert any force.  But she had to try.  Because she hated it when Gonta cried.  Gonta’s tears made her want to cry as well.  But Miu realized that she didn’t have the life within her to cry anymore.  She didn’t have the life to do anything.  This was it, she told herself as her vision turned completely white.  This was the end, and it would be Gonta's end too.

 

But then he stopped.

 

The toilet paper was dropped, and Miu fell to the ground, taking in a massive breath.  As air filled her lungs, her senses slowly started to return to her.  And she realized that Gonta was bawling.

 

“Gonta…” he could barely speak over his sobbing.  It almost sounded as though he was drowning in his own tears.  “Gonta can't do it!  G-Gonta no can...” he covered his face with his hands as he cried loudly.  The sound was deafening.

“...You stopped.” Kokichi looked on in shock as Gonta wailed in anguish.  “Gonta, _why the fuck did you stop?!_ ”

Miu’s ears were still ringing.  Her arms were weak.  Her windpipe burned as she drew in massive breaths.  Her mind was foggy.  The closest thing to her was Gonta’s leg, which she tried weakly holding onto.  Miu felt like she’d never have the strength to pull herself off the ground ever again.

“M-Miu… Mi…” Gonta couldn’t even get her name out.  His voice was weak and smothered by tears.  Miu wanted to call out to him, to tell him she was going to be okay, but couldn’t stop hyperventilating.  Her breath stalled for just a moment - Miu dropped to the ground once more as she started coughing profusely.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Kokichi sounded furious.  “You moron, do you want her to keep suffering here?”

Gonta had dropped to his knees.  He just wanted to be with Miu - he could almost feel her pain.  She was still gasping for air, and could barely comprehend what was happening.  Everything hurt all at once, but all Gonta could do was gently cradle her hand.

“G-Gonta… sorry… Gonta… sorry…” Gonta kept repeating those same words over and over as he shamefully looked at Miu, who was still struggling to find the strength to move.

She slowly raised her arm towards him, wiping the tears from his face with her thumb.  She couldn't speak, but her gentle, shuddering stroke against Gonta’s cheek told him exactly how she was feeling.  It told him that she had already forgiven him.

 

“Answer me, Gonta!” Kokichi was almost foaming at the mouth.  “You’ve seen what the outside world is like!  None of us want that!  And none of us want to stay in here for the rest of our miserable lives, either!  Do you want everyone to keep living like this?!  Do you want her to keep living like this?!  What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?!”

With Miu’s non-verbal apology, Gonta’s strength came back to him.  He helped Miu to her knees (it was better than lying on the dirty rooftop of the mansion) and stood at full height.

“Gonta know academy is hell.” his words had a newfound power to them.  “But Gonta have Miu.  And Miu have Gonta.”

He looked down at her.  Miu looked like she was still struggling - her breathing was loud and ragged.  But she was breathing, and that’s what mattered.

“And that good enough for Gonta.” his tears were gone.  The two lovebugs were alive.  Kokichi’s plan had failed.

“...Her?” Kokichi’s eyes were full of scorn as he glared at the weakened Miu.  “You really think she's that special?  There are a million women like her, Gonta.  She’s nothing.  She’s garbage.  No one would even miss her.”

Gonta’s eyes widened.  Anger began bubbling up inside of him.

“I mean, come on.  She’s nothing but a stupid, worthless,”

His fist clenched.

“Shit-eating, cum-stained,”

His body shook.

“Disgusting whore of a woman.  And she’s worth that much to you?  You really are an idiot.”

Gonta answered with a fist directly to Kokichi’s face.

 

Miu had never heard anything louder in her life.  The sound of Kokichi’s nose breaking under the force of Gonta’s fist echoed over the landscape.  She could practically feel the fury radiating off of her boyfriend.  Gonta was stone-faced.  He didn’t care about being violent or ungentlemanly as his fist impacted Kokichi’s face.  He cared about Miu.  Nothing else mattered.  As her deep breaths died down into slow gasps, Miu looked up with a weak grin.  Kokichi had finally gotten what he deserved.

 

But then she remembered.  She got rid of the strength equalizing program.  Gonta was too strong.

 

As Kokichi flew backwards, he stumbled over the railing of the mansion’s roof and tipped right over.  He didn’t even have time to look at the two as he fell off the roof of the mansion onto the patio below.  Gonta’s rage turned to pure shock in an instant.

The sound of bone hitting brick was like a gunshot.  It was louder than they could have anticipated.  Neither of them could tell (and wouldn’t know until later), but Kokichi landed on the brick patio headfirst.  His skull split open.  The lovers didn't say a word as they heard Kokichi tumble through the snow, his body eventually coming to a stop halfway into the river.

 

He died slowly.  The water turned pink with his blood.

 

“...What…” Gonta voice was quiet, but he sounded terrified.  “What happened?!”

Miu realized what happened just as he did.  She suddenly felt as though her insides were imploding.  No, no, no, no.  This couldn’t happen, she told herself.  This couldn’t be happening.  There’s no way.  She fumbled for the cell phone in her bra - she had to stop this.  She needed to get them out.  Now.

“Did… Did Gonta?” Gonta began to look over the edge of the house as Miu pulled out the phone.

“Gon… Gonta… Go…” Miu’s voice was hoarse beyond belief.  Her throat burned so much that she couldn’t even say his name.  But he needed to get out of the simulation.  She didn’t want him to see what he had done.

 

As she struggled with her speech, Gonta turned back towards her.  His face held no joy.  No love.  No anger.  Nothing.  His words were quiet.

“Wh-What has Gonta done?”

“Gonta Gokuhara.”

Gonta’s avatar disappeared from the simulation without another word.

“Ko… Kokichi Oma.” maybe he was still alive, she told herself.  Maybe he would still make it out alive if she logged him out fast enough.  He had to live.  For Gonta’s sake.  But as the sound of Kokichi’s hard impact against the brick patio replayed in her mind, that hope slowly faded away.  It was hopeless.  There was no way he...

 

She suddenly remembered that they weren’t the only ones in the simulation.  Where was everyone else?  Did they know?  Did they hear his impact?  How long would it be until they found out what happened?

“F-Fuck.  Fuck!  FUCK!!” Miu’s voice sounded like she had been smoking for decades.  Her throat seared with every word, but she brought the phone back up to her mouth.  Everyone had to get out.  “Kay-one-bee-zero!  Pooichi Sai - shit!  Shuichi Saihara!”

One by one, the other students (who were all at the chapel, wondering why Kokichi had led them over there and where the makeshift bridge had gone) disappeared from the simulation.  Veins popped out from Miu’s forehead as she called out every name she could remember with what little mental focus she had - she was still suffering from an immense amount of pain.  Her head throbbed.

“Kaito Momota!  Maki Harukawa! Kaede Aka-” wait, she had died weeks ago.  “Himiko Yumeno! Tsu… Tsumugi Shirogane!”

 

With that, Miu was all alone in the simulation.  Everything still hurt.  The cold air of the roof stung her face, and made her realize that she had been crying this whole time.  She didn’t know what to do next.  She didn’t know what would happen next.  She didn’t know if she would be okay.  If Gonta would be okay.

 

If Kokichi would be okay.  

 

But Miu felt like she already knew the answer to that one.

“...Miu Iruma.”

 

Miu’s avatar disappeared, leaving only Kokichi’s body lying in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. Hee-hee! Did the ending surprise you? I hope it did! I almost titled this chapter "It's tagged canon divergence for a reason"! If you weren't happy with how things turned out (or if you thought my canon divergences were too messy), I'm terribly sorry. But I still have a few more chapters planned - and I've got a whopper of an ending in store for you all! So, as always, stay tuned!


	6. Let the Languid World Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu is alive and well - but is that really a good thing? After all, nothing can prepare her for her lovebug's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. Get ready.

When Miu opened her eyes, there was only darkness.  She felt as though she had awoken from a horrible nightmare - her entire body felt like pudding, and her arms wouldn’t move.  Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she could hear her blood flow pumping in her ears.  Her hands felt weak - she needed to pull her headset off, but she couldn't move at all.

A sudden scream filled the room - Miu could tell that it was Keebo’s voice.  Several panicked shrieks echoed his, accompanied afterwards by nervous murmurs.  With this, Miu finally gathered the willpower to yank the headset off of her head, and saw that everyone was there.  Everyone was awake.  Everyone was alive.  Everyone had made it out.

And everyone was gathered around the corpse of Kokichi Oma, slumped over in his chair with his neck turned at an odd angle.  His face was completely blank, his eyes empty.

~

Miu’s legs could barely carry her, but she dashed out of the room regardless.  Even though she sustained no injuries in the real world, her body still burned and ached as it did when Gonta had strangled her.  The combination of her weak body and her decision to wear heels led to Miu tripping and flying into walls as she dashed through the third floor, barely conscious.  But she kept going, her mind focusing on a single goal.  A sink.  She needed a sink to empty her stomach into, and fast.  That was the only thing she could picture clearly as the world blurred around her.

With the image of Kokichi's body burned into her retinas, a million different things ran through Miu’s golden brain all at once.  So many horrible thoughts flew past her that she couldn’t even think straight as she scampered towards Angie’s lab, her stomach rising up inside of her.  Practically tackling the door open, her legs gave out from under her just as she grabbed onto the sides of the art lab’s sink.  Miu felt like her head was about to explode.  She tried vomiting into the sink over and over, her throat still on fire and her grip on the sink failing.  Nothing came out.  Miu's thoughts of unending terror yielded to the immense pain she was feeling as she dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, her attempts at vomiting turning into anguished wailing that quickly faded into silence.

“M-Miu?”  
A familiar voice caused Miu to jump.  Adrenaline filled her limbs once more, her arms flailing behind her as her legs kicked wildly and scooted her across the floor of the lab, away from the voice.  Gonta was upon her once more - her instincts told her she had to get away.  She wanted to scoot herself right out of the academy and into another world where she wouldn’t hurt anymore.  Another world where she would be okay.  Where he would be okay.  
“Miu, it just Gonta!  Please, don’t be afraid!” Gonta’s words were panicked, yet held hints of kindness that Miu noticed only when he was talking to her.  She cowered against a corner, art supplies surrounding her as she hid her face behind her hands and shut her eyes tight.  She had stopped crying long ago - there weren’t any tears left in her.

“P-Please…” Gonta’s voice trembled.  As Miu opened her eyes, she didn’t see the same look of terror and confusion that Gonta had in the simulation.  He looked concerned.  Worried.  Why was his girlfriend so scared?  Was she afraid of him?  
“Y-You…” Miu's voice was barely audible.  It sounded scratchy.  Old, even.  
“Miu, what happening?  Why… what you afraid of?  Did Gonta do something wrong?” he sounded terrified.  Miu’s gaze drifted downwards out of shame, and she noticed that he was holding a pair of brown goggles.  They were unmistakably hers - it seems that they had fallen off somewhere in the hallway.  As she noticed them, Gonta slowly held them out without taking another step.  
“H-Here.  Gonta… Gonta sorry for whatever he did.” his eyes were slightly wet with tears - nothing compared to his state in the simulation, though.

Miu shakily stood up, propping herself against a wall as she did so.  She realized how much she needed him.  She needed to hold him.  She needed him to be okay.  Completely ignoring her goggles, Miu stumbled forward into Gonta’s awaiting body after a few shaky steps, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  There was nary a word or a whimper from the inventor.  She couldn’t even cry, no matter how hard she tried to.  Gonta could do nothing but return her embrace - he could tell she needed it.  But… why?  What had gotten into her?  Why was Kokichi dead?  Why had he suddenly awoken from a strange dream to a reality that was even worse?

“Miu, everything going to be okay.  Gonta promise.” Gonta played with her hair some - that always made her smile.  
“N-No, Gonta…” her voice was weak and raspy.  
“Gonta promise, Miu.  Gentlemen never break promises.”  
She couldn’t bring herself to say anything else to him.  Because she knew.

Gonta was as good as dead.

~

By the time Gonta was able to convince Miu to go back into the computer room with him, everyone else had re-entered the virtual world, the six of them asleep with their headsets on.  The sight of Kokichi’s body made Miu want to go back into the art lab and try to throw up again.  Gonta couldn’t even look at it.

“Um… Shuichi say Miu should investigate computer code to see if there anything weird.” he held her hand to try and calm her down.  It didn’t seem to be working very well. “That okay with Miu?”  
“Wh-What?  But…” Miu’s brain still felt like it was made of soup, but she knew something was wrong.  Gonta was acting strange - that is, he wasn’t acting like someone who had just committed murder in front of his girlfriend. “Why the fuck would-”  
“Miu, it okay.” Gonta gave her a reassuring smile. “Gonta know Miu can figure this out, because Miu super smart!  Gonta think Miu can do anything.”  
What the fuck did he mean, figure this out?  She already figured it out.  She was there when it happened.  He knew that.  Unless…  
“Uh… s-sure!  If it means saving our asses, then I’ll do anything.” something didn’t sit right with Miu.  She tried acting natural as she stepped up to the console to try and confirm her fears.

Miu tapped away at the keyboard for just a moment before she noticed that something was wrong.  Horribly wrong.  
“Miu?  Gonta have question that may be important…” Gonta prodded the sleeping Keebo’s side out of curiosity.  
Miu was stunned into silence.  Almost immediately, she was hit with a massive error message.  Something was wrong with one of the avatars.  
“Unidentified error two-one-one… what was that, Gonta?” she passed a slight glance over to him as she slowly began to realize something.  
“Monokuma say that we all go into ver-chew-al world or get punished… right?” a mild look of concern passed over his face.  
A new wave of anxiety washed over Miu, burying her deeper and deeper in fear.  No.  That couldn’t be it, she thought.  It was impossible.  There was no way…  
She walked over to one of the empty chairs - the one Gonta had been seated in.  His headset was still there.  Mustering all the willpower she could, she flipped it over to check the cables plugged into the back.

The red cord was plugged into the left side.  The wrong side.  There was an error with his avatar - an error with his memory.  
“That include us, right?  When we going into ver-chew-al world?  Gonta not want to be punished…” Gonta sounded distressed.

But not as distressed as he should have been.  Because he did not remember killing Kokichi.  Because everyone would eventually find out it was him.  Because he was going to be punished anyways, no matter how much he didn’t want it.  
Miu rushed back into Angie’s lab to throw up again, unsuccessfully.

~

Neither of them could bear being in the computer room any longer.  Gonta couldn’t find anything to investigate, and Miu insisted on getting the fuck out of there as soon as possible.  The two resorted to finding the most comfortable armchair they could and waiting there together until the others finished their investigation.  This chair just so happened to be in Korekiyo’s lab, tucked in a corner to allow the anthropologist to read peacefully, most likely.  The creepy air of his lab made Gonta shudder (he certainly hoped that Korekiyo wouldn’t mind them being there, though he likely would have), but Miu was too numb to feel creeped out.

Gonta wanted to cry.  He couldn’t bear seeing Miu so sad.  Ever since they had woken up from their strange naps she had been acting weird, he thought.  Why?  Did she have a bad dream?  Gonta did everything in his power to cheer her up as they sat together in silence, with only the distant scent of incense filling the air.  He had pulled her into his lap, like he did when they watched movies together.  But she didn’t say anything, or snuggle closer to his chest.  She just sat there, shaking.  Not a word on her lips.

Gonta held her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb to try and soothe her mind, like he did when she was upset.  She just let out a deep sigh.  He gently ran his fingers through her hair - that always made her giggle with delight, like a little girl getting her hair combed.  But her eyes just drooped downwards.  He tried kissing her on her forehead - Miu had told him that he had permission to kiss her whenever he wanted, as cute as it was to have him blush and lose his words every time he asked.  Gonta knew that his kisses were Miu’s favorite.  But that’s what finally made her start crying.

“M-Miu, please don’t cry!” her breath stayed steady, and she didn’t even try to wipe her face.  The tears just came naturally.  Gonta realized that he had never seen her lie so still - not even when she was asleep or cuddling close to him, where she always had a tendency to squirm just a little.  She was still.  As though every bit of energy had suddenly left the rambunctious girl.

“Gonta… Gonta sorry, Miu.” he pulled her close to his chest, tears fresh in his eyes as well.  She made no attempt to hug him back, or pull herself up to his face and kiss his cheek like she always did. “For whatever making you sad… for whatever Gonta did to make you upset…”  
It was as though she couldn't even hear him.  No matter what, nothing he could do would make her smile like she always did.

Gonta knew that he wasn’t very smart.  There was a lot that he didn’t know - how to become a true gentleman, how to protect everyone in the school, or how to make Miu smile again.  He felt like a complete idiot - he couldn’t even make his girlfriend smile.

Miu knew that she was a genius - at least, that’s what she always told herself.  But as much as she knew, she didn’t know what to do next.  She didn’t know what to say to Gonta, or what would happen in the trial, or if she would be left all alone once more by the time tomorrow came.  She felt completely powerless - as though all the knowledge in the world wouldn't help her.  
The one thing she did know is that no matter what happened, this would be the last time Gonta would ever hold her in that special little way she loved so much.  Even so, she found no joy in his embrace.

That was how the others found them when they returned from the simulation.  Two lovebugs, wrapped together in an imaginary cocoon, ignorant of the outside world.  Both cried silent, wordless tears.  There was no love to be found here.  Only despair.

Shuichi couldn’t help but make note of them together.

~

Miu could not remember going to the trial room.  It felt as though she had been living in an entirely different universe ever since she exited the Neo World Program, and her feelings of disorientation only grew since then.  She didn’t know if she had walked herself down there or if Gonta had carried her - it seemed as though one moment she was in Gonta’s arms, and the next she was behind her podium.  The bright light from the trial room’s stained glass hurt her eyes.  When she could fully focus once more, she realized someone was talking - she couldn’t recognize who it was at first.

“So, Kokichi led us to the chapel, claiming that he had found the secret, and then…” it was Kaito.  Miu didn’t want to be listening to Kaito right now.  Where was Gonta?  Where was her lovebug?  She turned to the right - he was just a few places away from her, listening intently.  The sight of him in the trial room with everyone else, unknowingly awaiting his death, made her heart sink.  Her mind and body had mostly recovered from being strangled, but Miu still struggled to breathe under the weight of anxiety.

“Miu?” a different voice caused her eyes to dart around the room.  She didn't know who had said her name - she felt as though she were an egg being fried in a pan, and could barely focus on anything.  Was it hot in here?  Who had spoken to her?  Eventually, her eyes settled on Shuichi, who was looking right at her.  
“Whuh… What?” her voice was still hoarse.  
“You look like you aren’t feeling too well.” Shuichi’s voice was concerned, but held an accusatory tone.  
Miu did look quite terrible.  Her eyes were sunken, her face was red, and she looked paler than usual.  Her hair, which complimented her boisterous personality with its sharp curls that always went every which way, seemed to go flat.  Miu didn’t wear too much makeup (she didn’t need that much due to her self proclaimed natural beauty), but what eyeliner she did wear had become smudged from her tears.  
“Fuck you.” Miu wanted to call Shuichi a hundred different nasty names, but all she could muster was a single fuck-you.  
“Has something been bothering you, Miu?  You haven’t said a word this whole time.” Shuichi glared at her.  
Miu’s fear began to bubble up within her once more, and the sink in Angie’s lab was much too far away this time.  
“S’fuckin…” sweat dripped down her palid skin. “Hot in here.”

“Um… Shuichi, Miu not been feeling good.” Gonta interrupted the two. “But that nothing to be suspicious about.  Sometimes, ladies just not feel well.  It best to give them space if they-”  
“R-Right.  Sorry, that’s not what I wanted to talk to her about.” Shuichi shook his head, figuring that now wasn’t really the time for Gonta’s explanation. “Miu, I wanted to ask you some questions about the virtual world.”  
“Fine, get the fuck on with it then.” Miu took a deep breath and steeled herself.  Her mind seemed to clear up just enough for her to be snarky.  
“Alright, then.  Would you happen to know why we were all logged out at roughly the same time?” Shuichi remembered how the confused group of students at the chapel seemed to all get logged out suddenly.  
“Yeah.  Y’know how I was dicking around with the damn computer before we all…” she suddenly remembered Gonta’s amnesia - she would have to choose her words carefully. “...had to go in?  I programmed it so that everyone would get logged out automatically if anyone got seriously fucked up.”  
Miu hoped that her lie wouldn’t be too ridiculously obvious.  However, this was Shuichi she was talking to, and he was pretty perceptive.  She needed to come up with a plan to… to do something.  Save Gonta?  But then she would die with everyone else.  Was that what she wanted?  
“Okay, I gotcha.  Did you add anything else worth noting?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow.  
Everyone else in the room (other than Gonta) seemed tense, as if they all already knew the answer.  
“Maybe I did.  But it would be way too complicated for your virgin brain to even comprehend the-”

“Actually, she did.  Monotaro showed us, remember?” Keebo piped up from his position next to Miu. “She altered Kokichi’s avatar along with her own, and put in that extra wall.  You remember that, right Shuichi?”  
Shuichi looked a little disappointed, as though Keebo had unknowingly spoiled some plan he had in place. “Ah… yeah.  You’re right.”  
Miu almost passed out right then and there.  They knew her whole plan.  And they knew that it was obvious who could have done it.  After all, from what she had heard from bits and pieces of everyone’s debate in her half-conscious state, Kokichi had managed to trap everyone else on the chapel side of the simulation after she left (likely by removing the bridge), leaving only her, Gonta, and Kokichi on the other side.  There were only two suspects, and no way Miu could talk her way out of their judgement.  
“And you’re the only one who could have programmed all that stuff in.” Shuichi sounded certain. “You had a plan, didn’t you?”  
“P-Plan?  The fuck do you mean a plan?” Miu quivered.  She still didn’t know whether or not it would be best if they suspected her.  
“Yeah, what Shuichi talking about?” Gonta came to her defense. “You acting like Miu kill Kokichi!”  
“I’m not saying that she did.  I’m saying that she planned to.” Shuichi’s eyes darkened.  Was this how Kirumi felt when everyone began to suspect her?  How Korekiyo felt?  
“Y-You don’t know that!  Maybe I was just fuckin’ around with it!  Seeing what I could program in and what I couldn’t, yknow?  Hell, if I had ten more minutes, I would have given Himiko’s avatar some tits she could be fuckin’ proud of!” Miu’s mind began to feel less like a thick soup and more like a wildly swinging pendulum.  Her instinct to make some sort of plan fell entirely flat as words flowed from her mouth without sense or reason as though she was her old vulgar self.  She could hardly even ask herself what she should do next.  Would she try to implicate herself?  What would even be the point?  What would happen if she told them the truth?  
“Hey!  I just so happen to be perfectly satisfied with my tits the way they are now.” Himiko crossed her arms in a huff.

The two went back and forth for what felt like forever.  Shuichi tried to explain how Miu’s murder plan would have worked out, and Miu flipped her lid on him in an absolute panic, growing more and more unhinged as their debate continued for longer than it should have.  
But Gonta didn’t understand what was going on at all.  He was worried sick - was Shuichi really accusing her of murder?  Why was she getting so riled up?  Was it really her who...?  More importantly, why was everyone acting like they had been in this ver-chew-al world place before Kokichi’s death?  Every time Gonta tried asking a question, or step into testify for Miu’s innocence baselessly, she would raise her voice at the detective without even batting an eye at Gonta, causing him to shrink back down into his podium.  He felt like crying - what an idiot I am for not knowing anything that’s going on, he thought.

“Gonta?”  
A tiny voice piped up from Gonta’s left.  He saw that Himiko was looking up at him expectantly.  
“Y-Yeah?  What Himiko need?” he was just barely crying.  
“I’ve been wondering… where’d you go after you left the chapel?  None of us saw you for a while...” right after Himiko finished her question, Miu pounded both fists on her podium before screaming at Shuichi.  Himiko almost jumped in shock.  
“Um… G-Gonta not go to any chapel.  Did one open up in school somewhere?”  
Himiko just raised an eyebrow. “No, the one in the simulator.  Do you not…?” The sounds of Miu and Shuichi fighting grew increasingly louder.  Himiko suddenly looked as though she realized something important.  
The two's argument made him feel bad. “S-Sorry… Gonta not understand what’s going on… Gonta just…”  
“You’re out of excuses, Miu.” Shuichi finished his argument, his voice carrying a resounding force to it. “You had everything set up from the start.  You’re the one who killed him, weren’t you?”  
Gonta almost felt himself snap.  Even though he had been hearing Shuichi throw accusations against her for several minutes now, hearing him say those words directly turned every ounce of confusion and panic built up within Gonta into anger.  
“Y-You…” Miu had turned towards Shuichi to argue with him better, and Gonta couldn’t see her face.

“No.” Gonta spoke as clear as day. “Miu not kill Kokichi.”  
All eyes in the room suddenly looked at Gonta.  His expression didn’t waver one bit.

“Gonta, are you-”  
“Miu NOT kill Kokichi!” Gonta balled his fists.  All of his anger was directed at Shuichi.  How he dare talk to a lady like that!   Especially to Gonta’s little lovebug!  
His footsteps were heavy as he walked past Himiko and Keebo towards the two.  Shuichi looked terrified.  
“Wh- Gonta?  Gonta, what’s…?” Shuichi had seen Gonta upset before, but never to this degree.  
“Miu is kind person.” Gonta seemed certain as he approached Shuichi menacingly.  No one else seemed to agree with his statement, though. “Kokichi cause trouble for everyone, but Gonta know Miu would never kill anyone!  Miu has sweetest heart in whole wide world!  Gonta seen it himself!  Gonta believe… that…”  
Miu held a hand up as if to stop him, her back still turned.  Her head was hung.  Shuichi’s eyes darted back and forth between the two, fear still clearly written on his face.  Gonta stopped in his tracks.  His hands dropped, and his muscles relaxed.  
“M-Miu…?” Gonta’s voice was quiet.  She couldn’t be.  There was no way....  
She turned towards him, ready to face her shame.  Her sad, angered expression said it all.  Gonta almost screamed.  
“Yeah, Gonta.  It was me.  I fuckin’ did it.”

“N-No.” Gonta couldn’t even move. “No, there… there no way Miu would…”  
All she could do was close her eyes.  This was for the best, she thought.  Gonta would be able to catch as many bugs as he wanted if she got him out.  Besides, there were a million other women just like her, right?  Would he miss her?  
Miu turned around slowly and slammed her hand down on her podium once more.  
“I’m the one who killed that little virgin fuck-wit, okay?!” her throat no longer burned, allowing her to sound as menacing as possible.  
Shuichi was still in shock.  Gonta began shaking - he tried to talk, to try and prove her innocence somehow, but no words came out.  
“You got any more questions, you fuckin’ roach?” Miu’s gaze shifted to Shuichi, who jumped just a little.  Her mind swung back and forth no more - Gonta’s survival would be worth it, even at the cost of everyone in the room.  He deserved the world, she kept telling herself.  He deserved to live no matter what.  
“Um… uh…” Shuichi couldn't think of anything to say at first.  
“No, no, no, no, no… W-Why?  Why this…?” Gonta had dropped to his knees behind Miu.  His long hair fell over his face, and no one could see him crying.  They could certainly hear it, though.  
“Shit, it was fuckin’ obvious too!  I expected you to figure it out ages ago.  What kind of fuckin’ detective are ya?” Miu tried to hold back tears - the sound of Gonta breaking down right behind her broke her heart.  
“Was... luring Kokichi up to the roof part of your plan, too?” Shuichi’s eyes narrowed.  
“Some things you don’t even gotta fuckin’ plan for.” Miu’s voice shook just a little, but she kept up her manic demeanor.  Gonta’s teeth clenched as everything fell apart around him - everyone else in the trial room was more focused on him than Miu. “Guess I just had luck on my side!  You know how satisfying it was to shove him off the fuckin’ roof?  You know how long I’ve wanted to FUCKIN’ DO THAT?!”  
“Hold on just a moment.” Keebo said. “What do you mean you shoved him?”  
“Fuckin’ hell, are you stupid or something?!” Miu was almost foaming at the mouth as she turned towards him. “I mean I busted his fucking skull in, and pushed-”

She suddenly remembered the alteration she made to Kokichi’s avatar.  If she touched him, he would…  
Her heart stopped.  Miu turned ghost white.

“P-Please, no!  Miu, tell Gonta it not true!  Gonta not want Miu to...” to die, he thought.  She was going to die.  He completely lost his composure as he practically begged her to say otherwise.  
“Gonta, it wasn’t her.” Maki spoke up, but it seemed as though she didn’t want to.  
“Wha?” Gonta suddenly sprung up.  Miu said nothing.  
“Exactly.  You just lied to us, Miu.” Kaede’s words rung in Shuichi’s ears as he spoke. “If you had pushed him, his avatar would still be frozen, right?”  
His words did not reach her.  Everything in the trial room seemed to heat up once more.  
“S-So, Miu innocent?” Gonta’s eyes sparkled with hope as he practically ran back to his podium.  
There was only one other possibility.  And everyone knew what it was except for Gonta.  His bright smile slowly faded from his face as everyone looked around at each other, occasionally glancing at him.  The look on Miu’s face broke him the most, though.  It was a look of pure lifelessness.  Pure despair.  
“Gonta, did you go with Miu to the mansion?”  
“M-Man… shun?  Gonta not know where that is…”  
And that was the beginning of the end.

~

“Nyeh… something’s been bothering me about that weird error message.”  
“Um… Gonta not know anything about that.  Actually, Gonta been confused the whole time…”  
Miu steadied herself on her podium as the trial room grew hotter and hotter.  There was nothing she could do.  No way to draw the blame off of Gonta.  All her energy was released during her argument with Shuichi, and she was starting to lose focus once more.  
“I’ve noticed that too.  Gonta, you’ve been saying that this whole time, you…”  
“Gonta not know anything about mansion!  Gonta not even know where ver-chew-al world is!”  
Miu could do nothing but watch as Gonta slowly realize the truth.  Voices flew past her in a flurry - she could barely understand what anyone was saying.  She wanted to cover her ears, but if she let go of the podium she would surely fall to the ground.  Her knees shook, and she was suddenly aware of how hard she was breathing.

“What?  You think Gonta could have done it?  He wouldn’t hurt a fly, Shuichi!”  
“Everyone else has an alibi.  I don’t want it to be true either, but…”  
“Wh-Wha?!  When did Gonta kill Kokichi?!  Gonta not understand!”  
Miu’s white-knuckled hands began to give out as she fell forwards onto her podium, her chin coming down on the voting buttons that would remain unresponsive until it was time.  Nobody paid attention to her.  She didn’t want to pay attention to anyone else.  As she tried steadying herself, arms against the sides of her podium, there was only one thing that was clearly in view.  Kokichi’s signpost, a bright pink X over his face.  
“Why… Why would Gonta not remember?  Please, listen to Gonta!”  
“We last saw him when he left the chapel.  He said he was going to go look outside.  Miu said she…”  
The entire world seemed bright and blurry.  Miu couldn't see any of the other students clearly.  The only thing she could see was Kokichi’s face, haunting her from beyond the grave.  
“This is your fault, you know.” he spoke to her.  It was as though he were really there. “I almost feel sorry for you.”  
Miu wanted to say something to him, but she was being strangled once more.  Gonta’s strong, cruel hands were nowhere to be found - they were busy covering his face as he protested aimlessly.  And yet, her words could not leave her.  Her throat burned red hot.  She could barely keep herself steady against the podium.  
“If you weren’t so stubborn and knew when to die, then you two would still be able to be together.  Wouldn’t that be nice?” Kokichi gave her a wide smirk from his place behind his podium. “I bet that’s what he would have wanted.  He probably wouldn’t even be afraid to die, as long as it meant he got to see you again.”

“No, Gonta not want it to be true!  Gonta not know what happened!”  
“I thought I said it a million times!  Right is the hand you hold your chopsticks in…”  
“He’s suffering, Miu.” Kokichi’s voice turned serious. “He doesn’t want you to be alone.  He really does love you.  That’s why he did it.”  
Everything was turning white.  It felt as though days had passed in the minutes that followed.  Miu was all alone with Kokichi, standing in a world that made no sense with someone who she wanted to be alone with least of all.  
“This is hell.  That’s what he told me.  The outside world’s hell, too.  So I told him to send everyone else to Heaven, so they could be happy and he could be all alone in whatever kind of future awaited him.  He thought that was fair.” a stream of pink blood ran from his nose, but he didn’t even react.  Miu wanted to scream - no explanations, no questions, no dirty jokes.  Just to scream, to drown out Kokichi’s torment.  But she couldn’t - Gonta was still strangling her, his inevitable fate wrapped tightly around her neck.

“Gonta not want to die!  Gonta never become gentleman, or make family proud, or… s-see Miu in wedding dress!”  
No one could say anything.  Tsumugi started crying.  
“That’s what a real gentleman would do, right?” Kokichi’s nose caved in on itself, the sound of crackling bone drowning out everyone else's words.  Blood flowed down his face. “Send eeeeveryone to Heaven.  He said he liked that idea.  But you know what, Miu?”  
Miu.  
Miu.  
Miu.  
Her own name rung in her ears.  Miu was suddenly forced upright, Kokichi instantly face to face with her.  His presence bore down on her shoulders.  She wasn’t even sure if she was still alive.  His mouth ran pink with blood.  
Miu.  
Miu.  
Miu.  
“If you ask me, I don’t think Gonta was telling the truth.”  
Miu.  
Miu.  
Miu.  
“Because everyone knows you’re going to Hell.”  
Kokichi’s head split open right in front of her.

“Miu, Miu, M-Miu…”  
Before Miu could scream, everything else came back into focus.  She was met with Gonta’s face, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes and his hands on her shoulders as he kneeled in front of her.  Holding her firmly, but not hurting her.  She didn’t have to look around to know that everyone’s eyes were on her.  
Miu found that she could move her body once more.  With one hand, she brushed the hair out of his face.  He looked completely defeated.  
“Miu, did…” his voice was slow and cautious. “Gonta kill Kokichi?”  
She could do nothing but nod.  
“H-How… how long has Miu known?”  
“I was… I was there, Gonta.”  
She could feel the piercing eyes of Kokichi’s lifeless effigy staring at her from across the trial ground.  As she watched the last bit of hope die from Gonta’s kind eyes, she fell forwards, wrapping her arms around him.

It almost felt as though Gonta was convulsing as he leaned against Miu, the two embracing each other.  They both cried freely.  The anguished wails of Gonta made Miu want to cry even more, and Miu’s release of her pent up heartbreak made him want to cry even more as well - it was though there would be a never ending cycle.  Gonta held onto her tightly, as though he would be pulled away if he let go.  Everyone else just watched - those of them who were able to shed tears did so.  
“Wh… Gonta… Why… Stupid…” Gonta struggled for an explanation of some sort.  What an idiot he was!  Why would he do such a horrible thing?  Miu could barely stand it - his despair made her want to shrivel up and disappear.  
“H-Hey, Gonta…” once she was able to, she spoke undeterred. “Give me your hand.”  
“G-Gonta… idiot… Gonta not want to… d-die…” he understood now.  He was going to die.  Miu’s words didn’t reach him, but she placed one of her hands on his hip and tapped his arm with the other one.  
“I-It’s gonna be okay, big guy.” she hoped he wouldn’t doubt her statement too hard. “C-C’mon, give me your hand.  I want you to dance with me”  
“Wh… What Miu…” she pulled his arm away from her body, locking her fingers with his and extending their arms out to the side.  
“Stand up.  Hand on my hip.  I… I know you know how to do this.” she knew what calmed him down more than anything, and was dead set on making the tears go away. "It ain't... like you to turn me down, right?"  
Gonta didn’t say a word.  Putting his hand on her hip, he understood.  This would be the last time they ever danced.

No one else in the trial room knew what was going on.  No one questioned it.  
Miu hummed the gentle tune that Gonta listened to every night before bed.  She knew it by heart.  There was no intensity to her voice, and neither of them felt overpowered as they strode together in a gentle rhythm.  Gonta always liked it when Miu hummed while she worked - she had a lovely voice, though it was often hidden behind perverted jokes and obnoxious insults.  Hearing her hum their favorite song caused him to feel a strange sense of contentment - the tears began to slowly disappear from his face.  Both of them gently danced together in unison, and their steps were perfect.  He twirled Miu effortlessly without a sound - and without any accidental groping, either.  Though Gonta knew his fate, he felt perfectly fine as he waltzed one last time.  Miu’s voice soothed his soul, and the gentle feeling of her body against his made him feel at ease.

All songs must come to an end, though.  As Miu finished the song, the two slowed to a halt.  They both dropped their arms.  It was over.  It was all over.  
“Miu…” his voice was still weak, but held no hint of tears. “Please tell Gonta what happened.  What… Gonta did.”  
“Yeah.” the two held hands briefly as they walked back to their podiums.  Miu still felt like crying.  She wished they could have danced for just a little bit longer.  
With Gonta’s permission, Miu spilled everything.  Her encounter with Kokichi on the roof.  The strength of Gonta’s arms as he tried pulling the life out of her.  Kokichi’s harsh words to Gonta before his death.  The whole time, Gonta did not shed a single tear - though, the description of his attempt at murder made him get pretty close.  Eventually, she finished.  And she realized that she would never be able to accept his death.

There was a short moment of silence afterwards.  No one knew what to say.  No one wanted it to be true.  What had Kokichi meant about the outside world being hell?  Was that just a lie to spur Gonta on?  No one would ever know.  
Gonta was the first to speak up.  
“Gonta ready to vote now.” his voice was low and barely audible.  
Without another word, the voting panels on everyone’s podiums lit up.  Everyone had voted within seconds - even Miu and Gonta.  The giant screen descended from behind Monokuma’s chair shortly afterwards.

Eight votes for Gonta.  A perfect score.  No one was surprised.

~

Miu stumbled into Gonta’s arms as Monokuma made the announcement of the students’ victory.  It seemed as though she had cried a thousand times today, but the thought of Gonta’s death shattered her composure completely.  
“Miu, it okay.  R-Really…” he held her tightly. “Please, don't cry...”  
“I-I don’t…” she buried her face in his pectoral, her tears flowing endlessly.  He seemed almost too calm. “I don’t want you to go, Gonta…”  
“Gonta not want to go either…” he closed his eyes. “But… Gonta have no choice.  Gonta... sorry.  Sorry for everything.”  
“I… I don’t know what to do.” she truly didn’t. “I… I don’t want to see this happen to you.  I… don’t…”  
He closed his eyes.  Her heartbeat was erratic. “Gonta wishes he could stay.  There so much Gonta still want to do with Miu…”  
“Like… Like what?” Miu lamented over the shared future they would never have.  
"Gonta want to… to marry Miu.  To catch bugs with Miu for rest of his days.  To… Gonta wanted to have babies with Miu, too.”  
Miu choked for just a moment.  She wanted all those things even more than he did.  Most of all, she just want to be with him. “Y-Yeah…”  
He loosened his grip and looked down at her, his hand still on her side. “Gonta… not want to say goodbye, though.”  
There was no hope in his eyes.  Barely any compassion.  Miu didn’t say anything.

Reaching one hand up, he calmly played with a strand of Miu’s hair.  It didn’t feel as good as it used to.  
“Is Miu… scared?” Gonta already knew the answer.  
“F-Fuck yes, I’m…” her face burned. “I’m terrified, Gonta.”  
“Gonta scared too.  But… it okay.” he sighed. “Gonta will die knowing that Miu still-”  
“N-No, god damn it!  I don’t want you to fucking die!  I don’t want to be here all by myself!” Miu practically screamed before her voice died down into a low whisper. “Y-You’re going to die, and I… I…”  
“Miu… please don't say that.” he patted her shoulder - anything he could do that would make her feel better. “Gonta promise everything will be okay, and gentlemen not break promises.”  
“Y-You’re gonna die, and… And I’m gonna be all…” the full reality of Gonta’s impending death had finally hit her, and all she could do was repeat herself in a blank panic.  She would be without her lovebug forever.  
“No.  Miu not be alone.” he pointed at an area above her chest, touching her ever so slightly. “Gonta be right… here, right?”  
“Wh…” his touch felt strange against her skin. “What do you..."  
“Even if Gonta die… Gonta still love Miu.  And… Miu will still love Gonta too, right?  So… Gonta always be right here.  Forever and ever.”  
Miu let out a deep, dejected sigh before gently slumping against him once more. “R-Right here.  I’ll… I won’t forget it.”  
“Miu worth more to Gonta than every bug on Earth.  Gonta want you to remember that, too.  And...  if Miu escape academy one day, then…” Gonta shed a single tear as his arms wrapped around her once more, even though he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. “Gonta would be happiest man in the world, because then Gonta escape with Miu.”  
Miu suddenly regretted her attempt to sacrifice everyone in the name of his survival.  He definitely wouldn't have liked it.  She was worth more than every bug in the world, he said.  She could tell he meant it, too. “Y-You really are just a… a big lovebug, Gonta.  I don’t know what I did to… to deserve you.”  
His last question came suddenly.  
“Miu…” his voice was becoming weaker and weaker. “When Miu and Gonta were in ver-chew-al world… Gonta kill Kokichi to protect Miu… right?”  
Miu’s heart sank. “Y-Yeah.  I probably wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t done that.  You… you saved my fuckin’ life.” she didn't know if that was the truth or not.  
“Gonta kept his promise, then.” he gave her a sad smile.  That was good enough for him.

“A-hem!  I’ve had enough of this mushy-mushy stuff!  Hurry it up already!” Monokuma’s shrill voice echoed through the trial hall.  None of the other student said anything as the two embraced each other one last time.  
“Miu…” Gonta’s heart started beating faster. “It time for Gonta to say goodbye.”  
“N-No, please…” Miu sobbed. “I-I still don’t know what I’ll…”  
All Gonta could do was hold her tighter.  He didn’t quite know what to say next.  
“Gonta kept his promise to protect Miu, even though… Gonta may not be able to keep it anymore.  But...” he sniffled.  His voice shook with sadness. “Gonta want Miu to make a promise now.”  
She didn’t say anything, but he could tell she was listening.  Gonta could feel her small body growing cold.  
“Promise Gonta… Miu escape to outside world.  With everyone else, no matter how bad world really is.” he briefly glanced around at the other students, his eyes giving them a silent farewell.  
Miu still didn’t respond.  
“And… promise Gonta that Miu live long, happy life, and…” he took a deep breath. “Maybe catch some bugs from time to time.  For Gonta.  Nothing would make Gonta happier.”  
“F-For Gonta.” Miu’s voice was tiny and muffled against Gonta’s body. “I… I promise.”

“Gonta love you, Miu.” he brushed the hair out of her eyes.  He wanted to look at her one last time.  Her perfect blue eyes glistened with tears. “No matter what, Miu will always be… Gonta’s little lovebug.”  
“Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist!”  
“I…” Miu wanted to say a million things at once as she looked up at him, but didn’t have the time. “I… l-love you too, big guy.  G… Good…. Good…”  
She couldn’t say it.  Neither could he.  But they didn’t have to.  
“Let’s give it everything we've got!  It's punishment time!”  
Miu stood as tall as she could, her lips meeting with Gonta’s for one final kiss as they huged.  She had never held him tighter - it was as if he would be blown away if she let go of him.  As their eyes closed and they faded from each other’s vision, both Miu and Gonta wished their final kiss would last forever.  
But as hard as they tried, there was no passion in their kiss.  No love.  No hope for the future, for marriage, for children, nothing.

Nothing at all.  Neither of them felt anything but pain.

Before they could even open their eyes again, a familiar chain wrapped around Gonta’s neck and pulled him right out of Miu’s arms, dragging him out of the room in an instant.  Miu’s world turned ice cold as the familiar feeling of his body against hers vanished forever.  When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

“No.”  
The lights in the trial room turned dark.  
“No, no, no, no, no.”  
She still couldn’t accept it.  There was no way.  She would never be able to, even if his love would be with her forever.  The screen that displayed their votes turned on once more - everyone knew what was coming next.  
Miu dropped to her knees immediately.  She couldn’t watch.  He was gone.  He was gone and would be gone forever.  
As soon as his face appeared on the screen, Miu shut her eyes and screamed his name as loudly as she could, as if it would bring him back.  
She couldn’t handle it.  Her hands went over her ears, her forehead to the ground, her voice screaming his name over and over.  Every bit of panic and fear that had collected inside of her since her hallucination with Kokichi released itself all at once in a scream that split the ears and broke the hearts of the other students.  It took everything she had in her to not shut down completely.

The trial room was filled with the sounds of buzzing insects, Monokubs dying, and Gonta taking his last breaths.  But no one could hear any of that over Miu's screams.  Her voice was far more hoarse than it was after Gonta had strangled her, but she needed to drown out the sounds.  She needed to scream.  Her face turned red as she held her head tighter and tighter.  Everything trembled.  Everything hurt.  And she knew that the pain would never go away.

When her voice had finally died out completely, the screen had already shut off.  Gonta was dead.  The mere realization that he was truly gone was enough to fully push Miu over the edge, and she lost consciousness.  A million of Gonta's smiles faded to black in her mind.  She had been balled up so tightly on the floor that her body didn’t even tip over.  Everything was silent once again - none of the other students made a sound.

That was the end of Gonta and Miu.  His kindness, tenderness, and warmth was extinguished from this world entirely.  Miu knew that without him, there was no hope to be found anywhere.  Gonta had done everything for her - he showed her what it felt like to be loved, he had taught her how to truly be herself, and he had cared for her more than anyone else in the world ever would.  He died protecting her, leaving nothing but memories of his love.  But that didn’t matter - he was dead regardless, and had left his little lovebug all by herself until the end of her days.  That was the end.

Gonta was dead, and Miu was all alone.


	7. Than to Have Never Loved at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joy and laughter of the two lovebugs that once echoed throughout the school has gone silent. Now, there is only the sound of insects quietly chirping, mourning the love that was gone too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. This is it - the final chapter. It's been an adventure writing this, and I want to thank everyone who's read it. Without further adieu, please enjoy the conclusion of my story.

The air was almost completely silent, with only the hum of the school and the muffled buzz of insects filling Shuichi’s ears as he stood outside of Gonta’s lab.  He didn’t like the sound.  Not because it was unpleasant, but because when he heard it, he was reminded that the insects would likely die without Gonta around to care for them.  Shuichi thought back to the day before Ryoma’s body was discovered, when he was trapped in the lab with the angry swarm of bugs, surrounded by his classmates who were all just as terrified as he was.  He couldn’t stand being anywhere close to the entomologist’s lab for a while after that, often dashing past it so he wouldn’t be reminded too badly of the feeling of hundreds of insects crawling up and down his body.  But now, the insects’ song mesmerized him as he leaned against the window by the lab’s entrance, the sound filling his ears and heart.

 

“Nyehhhh…  I’m not getting anywhere with this.”

Himiko, sitting on the ground to his left, shut the heavy book she was holding.  It was so large that it filled her whole lap.  She set it down on a large pile of other books from the library, most of them filled with nothing but gibberish.

“You’re still at it, huh?” Shuichi sighed.

“Yeah…  I feel like I should at least try.  It’s what Gonta would have wanted, after all...” Himiko opened up another book, flipping through the pages in search of some kind of magic spell.  Shuichi could tell from the cover that it was likely a cookbook.

“I’m… I’m sure he would appreciate the sentiment.” Shuichi honestly didn’t like Himiko’s idea of "finding a magic spellbook in the library so I can give Miu a makeover, or make her boobs look real pretty" as she put it, but decided to humor her anyways.

 

“Hey, Shuichi…” Himiko glanced over a recipe for some sort of bread.  It was written in a strange language.  “What did you do after Kaede… um…”

The dropping of Kaede’s name made Shuichi remember some unpleasant memories.  It seemed for just a moment that the sweet notes of Clair de Lune echoed through the halls of the school.

“Uh, well…” Shuichi replayed the events following Kaede’s death as quickly as he could.  “Kaito punched me real hard, which kind of helped.  And… I went to Kaede’s lab afterwards, to try and…” he trailed off.  Himiko didn’t need to hear anything else.

They both stared at the door to Gonta’s lab in silence.  Would Kaede be upset if Shuichi likened the buzzing of Gonta’s insects to her music?

“How... long did you stay in there, Shuichi?” a look of worry crossed Himiko’s face as she shut the cookbook, putting it with the rest of the pile.

 

Moments later, Keebo came down the hall and greeted the two, with Kaito excitedly following.   
“Hey, Shuichi!  Himiko!  You guys gotta come check this out!  My lab finally opened up!  Man, I’ve been waiting forever to…” Kaito seemed incredibly upbeat, but stopped when he noticed the somber look on the two’s faces.  An awkward silence followed his bubbly words.

“I… take it she hasn’t left?” Keebo asked.  He was carrying a large platter of food - freshly cut fruit, a stack of pancakes, and a small bag of packaged candy.  Bottles of syrup and whipped cream were precariously balanced on the side of the plate.  In his other hand, the robot held a tall glass of milk.

Shuichi shook his head.  “No, she’s… still in there.”

“Nyeh... I can feel her dark energy from all the way out here.” Himiko shivered.  “It’s been draining my MP really badly...”

Kaito’s smile quickly turned into a frown.  “Oh, geez.  That’s not good.  I mean, knowing her I figured she’d bounce back at least a little by now…”

“Me too.  But… we’ve been trying pretty hard to lift her spirits.” Shuichi looked over to the stack of books next to Himiko.

“...Hey, I’ve got somethin’ that might work!” without warning, Kaito grabbed the plate of food out of Keebo’s hand, and quickly drew a large smiley-face on the top pancake with whipped cream.  Everyone else watched with blank expressions as he made two eyes with a pair of blueberries.

“There we go!  My grandma always did it like this when I was growing up, and…” Kaito’s energy once again disappeared as he saw how everyone else was looking at him.  The four sat in silence for a while, not quite sure what to say.

Keebo sighed.  “And you haven’t… even heard anything?”

“N-No.  Nothing.  She doesn’t even notice when I peek my head in…” Shuichi looked towards Gonta’s lab, wondering what was going on inside.

“It’s quiet without her being naughty all the time, but… I don’t like it.” Himiko didn’t want to admit that she was too scared to check on the inventor.

 

“Alright.  I’ll go talk to her myself, then.” Kaito’s usual demeanor returned after just a moment.  He grabbed the glass of milk out of Keebo’s other hand and made his way towards the door with Miu’s breakfast.

“Hey!  Don’t get violent with her or anything!  That’s not gonna help!” Himiko called after him, the image of Kaito assaulting Shuichi after the first trial coming back to her.

“Calm down!  I’m sure she’ll be just fine.  Hell, maybe I can make her my second sidekick!  Would that make you too jealous, Shuichi?” Kaito joked around as he opened the door while holding everything in one hand, careful not to spill any food on the ground.  Shuichi wished Kaito would take things more seriously.

For just a moment, the others saw her.  The mere sight of Miu sitting at the table of Gonta’s lab was disheartening - Himiko could feel her MP quickly dropping.  Her’s back was turned to the doorway, but no one needed to see her face to see how she was feeling.  Her hair that always seemed to shimmer and flick in a million directions at once held no hint of energy, and its usual blonde color that Gonta loved so much seemed to turn colorless.  Even her bright pink clothing seemed grayer than it used to be.  Miu sat completely motionless - Keebo almost expected the body discovery announcement to play as soon as Kaito got the door open.  Though it was brightly lit and filled with color, a dreadful shroud seemed to poor out of Gonta’s lab, as if it mourned the loss of the energetic and beautiful young woman that was, until recently, loved so dearly.

 

However, they saw her just for a moment before Kaito’s body blocked the doorway.

“Mornin’, Miu!  Man, I’ve got some great food for you today!  Hey, did your parents ever-” the door sprung closed behind him, muffling his voice.

The three students stood in silence for a moment.  Eventually, Keebo sat on the floor near Himiko, holding his knees against his torso.

“I wish…  I really wish she had installed some sort of crying function into me.” he seemed heartbroken.

Miu and Gonta’s final moments together looped in Shuichi’s head.  He could still hear her screaming his name, over and over again.  How many days had it been since then?

“She was…” Himiko pulled the brim of her hat downwards.  “She was really nice, when she wanted to be.”

Shuichi nodded in agreement.  Earlier memories of Miu repeatedly vulgarly harassing him paled in comparison to warmer memories, such as the days when she had helped prepare dinner, or when her kind laughter could be heard echoing across the school grounds in tandem with Gonta’s.  “I… I don’t know what all I can do.  I mean, I want to help her…”

“I don’t… know what all can be done.” Keebo sounded incredibly depressed.  Himiko reached for another book, but stopped herself.  Kaito’s words could still just barely be heard from behind the door to Gonta’s lab, but no one could understand him.

“Keebo… when Miu did maintenance on you, did she talk about him?  If… If you don’t mind me asking.  I don’t know how touchy of a subject it is.” Shuichi, being the odd man out, decided to sit cross-legged on the floor to join his friends.

 

Keebo paused for just a moment, as if scrolling through his memory banks.  He let out a deep sigh.

“The first few times were… rough, to say the least.” he shuddered just a little bit.  “But… later on, she started talking about him quite a bit.”

“Yeah?  What did she say?” Himiko seemed interested in Keebo’s story.

“Well… at first, she seemed enamored on how big he was.  Not… in the inappropriate way, of course.  She… she talked about him more and more in our later sessions.  I do remember on one occasion she spent roughly an hour trying to make me sample different types of perfumes she had invented, after Gonta said he liked one of them.” he chuckled to himself before his expression turned into a sorrowful smile.  “And… during our most recent meeting, she said she wanted her first child with him to be… named Kotone, if I remember correctly.  Ren if it were a boy.”

Keebo went on and on about Miu’s conversations with him about Gonta.  He brought up the particularly notable memories first, such as when she was excited to show him a prototype magnifying glass she had made for Gonta, or when she asked out of the blue if Keebo wanted to be a bridesmaid in the future.  Eventually, however, there became too many notable events for him to stick with just a few, and Keebo spoke of the two's love for a long time.  All the while, he held back feelings that he couldn’t even express properly.  What started as a simple question became a very depressing morning for the three, as both Himiko and Shuichi were filled with memories of Miu and Gonta when they were together.  When he was alive.  When she wasn’t all by herself in a world that didn’t seem to hold anything more for her.

 

Their conversation was cut short by Kaito exiting Gonta’s lab, an almost scared look on his face.  The sight of the three students trying their best to hold back tears (except Keebo, of course) made him feel even worse.  He was carrying a different plate of food - pasta, soy sauce, and chopped vegetables.  Not a bite taken.  Stone cold.  A full glass of water was in his other hand.

“She…” his energetic personality was extinguished once again.  “She didn’t even say anything.  She didn’t even look at me.  I don’t even know if she’s really… there, anymore.” the plate trembled just a little in his hands.

“So nothing’s changed, then.” Keebo’s eyes darkened.  “She was just like that when I had brought her dinner last night, and had to take throw out the lunch that she… didn’t eat.  And the breakfast before that...”

Kaito almost threw the plate at the ground out of frustration.  “D-Damn it!  Are we gonna have to hold her down and shove the food down her throat or something?”

“I… I bet there’s a spell to cure heartbreak somewhere in here.  I just have to look again…” Himiko picked up another random book from the pile.

“Himiko, I don’t think there are any spell books in the library.” Shuichi shook his head.

“We gotta do something to help her!  Come on, Shuichi, help me think of something!” Kaito set the plate on the ground and approached the group.

“I… I don’t know what all I can do for her!” Shuichi raised his voice.  “We’ve tried everything, Kaito!  Keebo tried shoving her inventions in her face, Himiko tried talking to her all day yesterday, and Tsumugi… offered to do some things I’d rather not talk about.  Look, we just-”

“Shut up!  All we have to do is believe, man!  What did I always say about the impossible?” Kaito puffed up his chest.  Keebo sat in silence.

“I… Kaito, I just don’t know…” Himiko pulled her the brim of her hat even lower.  She didn’t want anyone else to see how red her face was. “I… I want her to be okay!  It’s what Gonta would have wanted!  But... it's like you said.  She’s not even... really here anymore…”

“Look, if you want, I’ll keep trying.  Maybe playing Gonta’s favorite music for another twenty-four hours will snap her out of this, but I’m not optimistic.” Shuichi seemed frustrated.

“Not optimistic?!  Well, no wonder nothing’s working!” Kaito was even more frustrated than Shuichi.  “Maybe we can throw her a big surprise party or something!  We don’t know what day it is, so maybe we can just lie and say tomorrow’s her birthday, eh?”

“Kaito, that’s ridiculous.” Keebo seemed ready to shut down completely.  “I just… he meant the world to her.  There’s no way…”

“No way, huh?  You’re gonna tell me that there’s no way to help her?  You’re gonna quit that easily?” Kaito was furious.

 

But Keebo was even angrier.  In a sudden burst of energy that was much unlike the socially awkward robot, he stood up to Kaito, fully intent on speaking his mind.

“There’s no way that she’ll get over Gonta before she starves herself to death!” Keebo’s words echoed throughout the school.  In the moments that passed, the sounds of insects buzzing grew with astonishing intensity.  Everyone was silent.  Keebo practically collapsed back into a sitting position, his eyes going dark out of shame.

“...I’ll figure something out.  I always do.  Maybe Maki can…” even Kaito seemed unsure of himself.

“Can what, Kaito?  Give… Give her a quick death?” Himiko was crying, wondering if Miu could hear them at all.

Kaito paused.  “She’ll… know what to do.  She’s smart.  All I gotta do is believe, and…”

Everyone knew that Kaito was grasping for straws.  That even he didn’t want to admit that it felt impossible to bring Miu back to her usual self.

Before anyone else could speak, a deep chugging noise came from inside Keebo’s body.  A picture began to print from his mouth.  Then another, and another, and another.  As each one fluttered to the ground, the students could see a slideshow of heartwarming scenes.  Miu and Gonta laying in the grass side by side, looking into the sunset through the glass dome that surrounded the school.  The two lovebugs during their dinner date, with smiles on their faces.  Sharing a private embrace in the hallway, away from the prying eyes of the student council.  Washing dishes together.  Relaxing by the pool.  Eating breakfast together.  Enjoying each other’s company as they sat in the grass, testing out Miu’s inventions.  Eventually, there became too many pictures to count - and too many memories to hold in.

Keebo snapped back to attention after the last photograph was finished.  The ground was littered with them.  Looking around, he was in awe of how many there were.  The other students seemed just as surprised as he was - everyone's eyes were glistening.

“There we are.” Keebo collected every single one, making sure they were all in a neat stack.

“Keebo…?  What are…” Shuichi already knew, but he wasn’t sure if it would work. 

“...Wish me luck.” everyone else watched as Keebo slowly made his way over to Gonta’s lab, feeling the same sense of instant dread when they saw Miu for a split second.  Suppressing his fears, Keebo took a deep breath and went in.

 

~

 

The air in the lab was incredibly humid.  The sound of buzzing insects was louder than ever, and seemed to echo throughout Keebo’s body as he stared at Miu’s unmoving form.  Despite the humidity, Miu’s body didn’t look hot or sweaty at all.  Just looking at her gave Keebo chills.

“Um…  M-Miu?” he hoped that his meek voice would at least cause some response in her, but she continued to sit unmoving, staring at the food Kaito set out that he knew she would not eat.  For just a split second, Keebo considered shaking her shoulders, or even slapping her, but he couldn’t bring himself to try.  She didn’t look anything less than dead, in every sense of the word.

“I… I have something for you.” Keebo’s grip on the photographs tightened just a bit.  What would she say?  Would the photographs reawaken her, or would the memories be too painful to bear?  Keebo already knew that he wasn’t exactly the comforting type.  This was the limit of what he could do - if Miu broke down again, he didn’t know what options he'd have.  However, he figured that any reaction was better than the state of limbo she seemed to be in right now.  Anything to bring her back, even if she’s broken beyond repair.

But as he slowly approached her, he realized that the chances of her reacting were almost none.  She was still, even her hair perfectly frozen.  If she were breathing, Keebo couldn’t tell.  Though he could not feel fear in the traditional sense, Keebo’s circuits were racing as he finally made his way to her side.  He half expected to suddenly jump up and bite his head clean off, as if they were in some sort of horror movie.

 

But she was still.  Her hair blocked her eyes.  Keebo didn’t want to see her expression regardless.

“Here.  I want you to have these...” Keebo placed the pictures on the table, making sure not to touch her.  “...and I feel like Gonta would have, too.”

There was no noise aside from the hum of the building and the swan song of the insects.  At this point, Keebo _wanted_  Miu to freak out on him.  But he knew that it wouldn’t happen.

“I’ll… leave these here with you.  Please, Miu…” Keebo wished he could cry.  “Please, everyone cares about you.  Gonta cared about you.  He wouldn’t want you to…”

Miu let out a deep sigh, as if she were breathing out the last of her energy.  Keebo, still feeling a strange combination of fear and sadness, knew he didn’t need to finish his sentence.  He could tell that her eyes were on the pictures, but felt no change in her emotions.

“Please… eat something, at least.” Keebo didn’t know what else he could do for her.  He raised his hand to pat her shoulder, but stopped himself.  It was hopeless.  Miu was gone.

 

With that, Keebo walked back towards the door, defeated.  There was nothing more to do in here - just pray that she would somehow miraculously return to normal.  However, as he grabbed the doorknob, Keebo spoke without thinking.

“Gonta said he would always be with you, didn’t he?” he turned back towards her.  “Call me crazy, but… sometimes I can still feel him.  I know he’s… not here anymore.  But his spirit still is.  Everything he stood for still is, too.”

Keebo couldn’t see her face, but could tell that she wanted to cry as much as he did.

“He’s still here, Miu.  He said he would be.  And if there’s one thing that Gonta taught me, it’s that gentlemen don’t tell lies.”

Keebo left the lab, shutting the door behind him.  Miu stared at the pictures for a long time.

 

~

 

Gonta set everything up perfectly.   Dishes and silverware were arranged on his lab’s table, candles were lit, and a special song was playing.  Their song.  Dressed in his nicest suit, Gonta looked as good as ever.  His beautiful laugh perfectly complimented Miu's, echoing around the lab - Miu had just finished telling a hilarious story.  Both of them were happy.  Everything was as it should be.

“Would Miu like sugar with her tea?” once he finished laughing, Gonta passed her the sugar shaker.

“Hell yeah!  Pile it on!  I’m gonna stay up all fuckin’ night!” Miu excitedly grabbed the shaker and dumped a massive amount of sugar into her tea, which was the perfect temperature.

“Oh, but… Gonta wanted to fall asleep with Miu again tonight…  That the best part of Gonta’s day!” Gonta crossed his arms and made a fake pouty-face.

“Aw...  I know, big guy.” Miu was reminded of how much she liked the feeling of his arms around her at night.  “But if I’m bouncing off the walls, that means we can stay up and have an extended date, right?”

“Yeah, Miu right!  Miu and Gonta can play with inventions, or watch lots of movies, or dance in the moonlight, or… or...” Gonta’s eyes sparkled as he went on and on.

“Ahhhh-hahahaha!  God, you’re a fucking blast to be around, y’know?” Miu couldn’t be happier.   “I don’t want this night to… ever…”

 

Though nothing changed, everything seemed to fall apart in an instant.  This was usually the point when Miu would wake up to an empty room, with nothing but the sounds of insects ringing in her ears and food in front of her that she didn’t want to eat.  Whenever she found herself in short bouts of sleep (which wasn’t very often), this was her reality.  He was still here, he was still perfect, and he still wanted to share the world with her.  But these incredibly short moments with him did nothing but make her miss him more.  Miu sighed and leaned back in her chair, hoping to get one last look at Gonta’s smiling face before she woke back up.

 

The music stopped.  Gonta’s excited expression slowly darkened.

“Why… Why Miu feeling so sad?” Gonta sounded extremely concerned.

Miu was filled with shock - her dreams had never persisted for this long before.  She was filled with a sudden overwhelming urge to pounce over the table and wrap her arms around him, but found that she lacked the energy.

“Y-You’re…” the sight of him suddenly became almost unbearable.  “You’re dead.”

Gonta could hardly say anything.  “Y-Yeah.  Gonta know.”

For the first time in days, Miu could finally feel the tears coming.  Hearing his voice made her feel as though she were still in the trial room, screaming his name until her voice grew hoarse.

“H-Hey, Miu…  It okay.  Really, it…” Gonta quickly rushed to her side.  Before she could start crying once more, he wrapped his arms around her like he always did.

“It okay!  Gonta… Gonta here now!  Please, don’t be sad!” Gonta’s little lovebug trembled in his arms, realizing how much she wanted to feel his touch again.  She had forgotten how gentle he was, how the silkiness of his suit offset the firmness of his body, how he always seemed to smell like a field of flowers after it rained…  The feeling of his embrace simultaneously relaxed her body and made her want to cry even harder.

“Please, Miu…” Gonta let go of her and gently grabbed her hands, seeing the fresh tears on her face.  “Please don’t cry.”

Miu tried her hardest to hold back tears at Gonta’s urging, breathing softly as he made small circles on her palms with his thumbs.  “I don’t… I don’t want this to be a fuckin’ dream.  I want you to… to really be here.  I want you to… b-be alive.”

“Y-Yeah…” even Gonta seemed to understand the impossibility of his presence.  “Gonta… wish he could still be there to… make Miu feel better.  This… what Miu is feeling is no good.  And when Miu feel bad… Gonta feel bad too.”

 

“I… I’m sorry, Gonta.” Miu closed her eyes tight out of shame, trying to focus on his touch as much as possible - after all, she didn’t know how long it would last.  “I don’t know… I don’t know what to fuckin’ do anymore.  I don’t even have the energy to eat anything, and… all I think about is…”

Miu’s head suddenly felt incredibly tight as memories of the trial came rushing back to her all at once.  She felt as though she were about to pass out - Gonta almost screamed in surprise as she fell forward and slumped against him.

“Nonono, it okay!  Miu, it okay!” Gonta wrapped his arms around her once more, hoping that he would be able to bring her out of her panic.

But all he could do was hold her.  Nothing he could have said would have helped, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything anyways.  Gonta had promised to always protect her, but now Miu was more vulnerable than ever, and there was nothing that Gonta could do but cry right along with her.

 

Eventually, after focusing on nothing but the feeling of his presence for several minutes, Miu ran out of tears to cry, her face a deep red and her lips still quivering.  Gonta had not let go of her the whole time.  What would happen when she woke up?  She would be all alone, and may never feel the comforting feeling of being pressed against him ever again.  Oh, what she would give to be in his arms forever.  Would it be worth leaving this world?  Her inventions?  Her legacy?  The answer seemed obvious.

“M-Miu.” once she stopped crying, Gonta spoke.  From the tone in his voice, Miu could tell that he was incredibly choked up.  “Do… do you remember what Gonta said?  Before Gonta... said goodbye?”

His dying words had been ringing in her ears ever since.  “All… of it.  I’ll… n-never forget any of it.”

Gonta let go of her, his hands moving to his shoulders.  He looked right into her eyes, still tearstruck. “Gonta say that he always be with Miu… right?”

Miu felt a sudden warmth in her heart.  “Y-Yeah, but…”

Gonta sounded heartbroken.  “But… But what?”

She couldn’t bring herself to even look at him.  Words did not escape her.  But Gonta still understood perfectly.

“Miu, listen…” Gonta sniffled.  “Gonta know that he not around to… fall asleep next to Miu, or… have fun with Miu, or call Miu cute names anymore.”

Every one of his words made her mourn for him even more.

“But… Gonta promise he still be there for Miu.  Just… maybe in a different way.” an odd look of hope crossed his face.

“I… I…” Miu didn’t know what to say.  The feeling of numbness that had overtaken her body was beginning to set back in.

“Miu… you know feeling you get when you finish really tough invention, or... wake up and know that the day will be good?” Gonta tilted his head.

“Y-Yeah.  Not… recently, though.” she could feel her energy disappearing.

“That right there!  That Gonta!” Gonta looked as though he were hit with an epiphany.  “When Miu feel happy, that’s when Gonta is there!”

“Wh-What?” Miu wasn’t quite sure she understood.

“Gonta may be… dead…” Gonta gulped as he admitted it.  “But… the happiness and memories Gonta give to Miu never go away, right?”

“Gonta, I don’t know if I’ll ever-"

“Miu, Gonta promise he never break promises!  And Gonta triple-promise that he make always be there for Miu, even when Miu can’t see him!” Gonta suddenly shot upwards with newfound energy, bringing Miu right up with him.

 

As she was forced into a standing position, Gonta’s words filled her with a subtle warmth.  That was him, she thought.  He was with her.

“You’ll…” Miu’s head seemed to clear up almost instantly.  “You’ll still be here?”

“Maybe not in same way, but… Gonta watch over Miu forever.  Quadruple-promise!” his resolve was overwhelming.

“...God, what did I do to deserve you?” Miu’s gentle, shimmering smile had finally returned to her face.  However, the talk of promises made something else cross her mind. “I… I made a promise to you too, didn’t I?”

Gonta nodded - almost furiously so.  “Miu say she help everyone escape academy.  And take Gonta with her!”

“Shit, then what the hell am I doing moping around in here for?!” the energy to swear with her usual vigor had returned to her.  “Y’know what, Gonta?  You’re fuckin’ right!  Gentlemen never break promises, and I can tell you right now that gorgeous bitches like me don’t either!”

“And Miu is most gorgeous... girl... Gonta knows!” Gonta’s smile broke through the dark clouds that hung over Miu's head.  She couldn't help but laugh - his aversion to profanity always seemed a little funny to her.  He laughed right along with her with his beautiful, hearty laugh.

They laughed together for a while, just to prove that Miu remembered how.  The warmth she felt seemed to turn into a deep flame that warmed Miu’s cold body, and she could tell that Gonta would always be right there with her.  She steadied a hand against him so she wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard.

 

They had both cried together, and they had both laughed together.  Once the feeling of inexplicable giddiness wore off, the two simply stood there as their laughter died down.  There was no sense of sadness at all.  They were both as happy as could be, and both knew what the future held.

“Gonta?” Miu had a big smile on her face.

“Yes?” Gonta’s eyes didn’t hold a single tear.

“Let’s get the fuck out of this school.” the gears in Miu’s brains were already turning, thinking of a new invention.

Gonta nodded.  “Gonta know Miu can do it.  And Gonta be there every step of the way.”

Miu was just too excited to contain herself as she wrapped her arms around the back of Gonta’s neck, knowing he would catch her.  He did so effortlessly, and she was in her favorite place once more - right in his arms, being carried by her big lovebug.

“Gonta believe in you, Miu.  Go put that gorgeous girl brain to good work.” Gonta spoke softly, enjoying the sensation of her in his arms.

Miu didn’t need to say anything else to him.  Most definitely not a goodbye - because she knew that he would be right by her side, now and forever.

 

Miu kissed her big lovebug so hard that she almost pulled herself right out of his arms.  Every painful memory, every bit of trauma, everything negative immediately disappeared.  The sorrowful, passionless kiss they shared before his death was nothing compared to this.  Even if she were imagining it, Gonta’s soft lips seemed to breathe new life into her.  For just a moment, she wished their kiss would last forever.  But she had work to do - and as much as it didn’t make sense, Miu felt that this certainly wouldn’t be the last time that she would feel Gonta so clearly.

 

Because she knew that she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 

~

 

When Miu opened her eyes, Gonta’s warmth immediately disappeared.  The gentle strength of his arms transformed into the slight discomfort of the plastic chair she was sitting on.  The sound of his laughter turned into the buzzing of his insects.  And his dazzling red eyes that held so much kindness turned into the sight of a cold, depressing dinner (poorly cooked hamburger) that seemed to have been in front of her for hours.  Her gaze drifted to the left, to the stack of photos that still sat in the same place.  Every image of Gonta’s smiling face right next to hers seemed to fill her with sunshine.  As she shuffled through them, a sudden, gentle warmth filled Miu’s palms, as if Gonta’s hands were holding hers tightly.  With a smile on her face, she stuck the pictures in her bra - close to her heart, right where Gonta said he’d be.  Or, at least close enough.

 

As Miu finally got up, realizing how sweaty and hungry she truly was, something new caught her eye - something that she hadn’t seen recently, but was all too familiar to her.  On the opposite end of the table, there was a small green insect terrarium with a long strap attached to it.  It was his.  And it had been empty for a long time.  But Miu had promised that she’d catch bugs for him someday, hadn’t she?  Who had put it there, anyways?  Did it even matter?

Miu picked up the terrarium as well and slung the strap around her shoulder, causing the box to fall just below her hip.  The feeling of it hanging against her felt natural, as though it were what Gonta would have wanted.  This was it - she was ready to make her lovebug proud.  Though, a shower probably wouldn’t hurt first.

 

And with that, Miu left the lab, eventually exiting the moonlit academy for the first time in days.

 

~

 

“Seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four…”   
“Twenty-four… Twen...ty...five…”

“I mean, we’re gonna have to leave this planet someday.  Maybe in a billion years, but… who knows?  Sounds like an adventure to me!”

The starry night that illuminated Shuichi’s, Kaito’s, and Maki’s training session seemed dimmer than usual.  Nevertheless, the three exercised at roughly the same intensity as always.  At least, by their own definitions.  The horrific events of the past week had dampened their spirits, but the three were determined to meet up like they always did.  In fact, their training seemed even more intense than usual.  It was Kaito's idea to strap large training weights around everyone's backs to pose an added challenge - this proposal caused Shuichi a great struggle as he exercised with the heavy weight pressing down on him.  The others didn't seem to mind as much, though.  Maki was as diligent as always, and Kaito wasn't even exercising.

 

“Haah… haah… Can’t…” Shuichi collapsed onto the ground after his thirty-fifth push up.

“Whaaaat, you done already?” Kaito looked a little disappointed.  “Come on!  You've still got, like, eighty more to go!”

“Where’d you learn to count?” Maki sighed.  She had finished her routine roughly a minute ago.

“Haah… please… off…” Shuichi was literally crushed under the force of the weight.  Maki effortlessly tore it off of him and tossed it to the side, allowing him to breathe.  Kaito just kept staring up at the sky.

“Hey, you think Miu would wanna join us in our training one of these days?” Kaito sounded oddly optimistic.

“No.  Absolutely not.” Maki gritted her teeth just a little.

“What?  Why not?  I mean, she doesn't seem like she'd complain much, I don’t think.  And I bet just dragging her out here with us would be good for her.” Kaito finally turned towards the others.

“Well, for one, we haven’t seen her in days.” Maki was secretly happy that she didn’t have to cook for Miu anymore - she had disappeared from Gonta's lab one day, and there was no word from her since.  “And dragging her into this won’t do her any good.”

“Hey, c’mon!  It worked with Shuichi, didn’t it?” Kaito looked over to his sidekick, who was drenched in sweat and still breathing heavily.

“Haah… Actually, Keebo… Keebo saw her just this afternoon.” Shuichi finally managed to sit up.

 

“Wait, what?!” Kaito was dumbfounded.  “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“He didn’t… tell me until recently!  And you were talking so much that I couldn’t… get a word in…” Shuichi slowly caught his breath.

“Did he say what she was doing?” Maki sounded genuinely surprised.

“He said… he saw her for just a second.  She was carrying a bunch of boxes, and… dashed off when he saw her.”

“Damn it Shuichi, we’ve all been worried sick about her!” Kaito unstrapped his weight and stood up.  “Has anyone else seen her?”

“N-Not that I know of…” Shuichi looked to Maki, who just shrugged.

“Y’know what?  Forget the training!  Let’s make a search party!” Kaito huffed.

“It’s the middle of the night.  We can figure something out during breakfast tomorrow.” Maki got started on another set of push ups - physical activity helped her think better.  “Besides, we don’t know what she’s up to.  And maybe Keebo just imagined it."

The thought of Miu slinking around the school planning some sort of stunt made Shuichi nervous.  “I trust Keebo, but… why would Miu come out of Gonta’s lab now?”

The three discussed their concerns together, speaking so loudly that they didn’t hear the hangar door open at the other end of the academy.

 

“Okay, so first thing tomorrow we let everyone know.  We should exercise more caution too, just in case she’s up to something.” Shuichi was mentally going over everything they had talked about.

“If she pulls anything weird, I can put a stop to it.  She’s definitely unpredictable, but I’ve taken out harder targets before.” Maki muttered something about hoping Miu doesn’t enjoy it.

“I doubt you’ll have to do anything like that.  Miu’s not the type to cause that much trouble.” Kaito shrugged.  He seemed fairly relaxed during their discussion. “I mean, she’s been so depressed about Gonta that I honestly doubt she has the energy to-”

Without warning, it sounded as though the sky itself was screaming.  Something streamed over the three’s heads, colliding with the school in a massive explosion.  Kaito and Shuichi practically jumped out of their skin, and Maki immediately stood in a defensive position, her hand reaching for a knife she secretly kept on her.  Rubble trickled down from the front of the school, and the smell of gunpowder filled the air.

 

“Th-The hell was that?!” Kaito’s question was quickly answered as a large metal object immediately flew into the school, demolishing the entrance before taking off again.  It was an Exisal.

“Ex… Exisals?!” sure enough, Shuichi spotted two more Exisals hovering in midair around the dome of the school.  Did they always have rocket boosters, or was that just his imagination?

Maki could do nothing but watch.  She hoped that the robots wouldn't turn their attention towards them.

All three Exisals seemed hell bent on demolishing the school as they fired missile after missile into the building.  Everyone’s ears rung as they watched the spectacle.  What exactly was going on?  Why were they targeting the school?  Who was controlling them?

Monokuma jumped up from out of nowhere, angrily glaring at the three.

“What’s the meaning of this?!  I bet you’re behind this, you stupid meddling-”

The bear was immediately cut off by a fourth Exisal landing directly on top of him, crushing him and sending bits of machinery everywhere.  Kaito immediately clung to Shuichi out of fear.

 

The Exisal’s presence a few feet in front of them was a horrifying sight, not offset in the slightest by its pink paint job.  A blue cartoon mouse was painted onto the front - it immediately seemed familiar to the three.  A shrill laugh confirmed their suspicions.

“Ahhhh-hahahaha!  Did you virgins miss me?!” the voice that came from the pink Exisal was undoubtedly Miu’s.

“M-Miu?!” the last time Shuichi saw her, she was till an unresponsive wreck.  Hearing her usual cocky voice gave him chills.

There was a hiss from the Exisal, and the cockpit opened.  Miu could clearly be seen inside, as perky and boisterous as ever.  Gonta’s terrarium was slung around her shoulder.

“Miu, what the hell’s goin’ on?!” Kaito had still not let go of Shuichi.  Maki was still on high alert.

Miu hopped out of the giant robot with a notable amount of grace, flashing a prideful smile at the group.  As soon as she did, the Exisal took off towards the sky, joined by a fifth and final robot.  All five hovered in place, occasionally firing missiles at the school building.

“C’mon, to the dorms!  Unless you want your dicks blown off!” Miu motioned them towards the dormitory.  Everyone noticed that she was carrying a black remote in her hand.

“A-Are you…?  Miu, tell us what’s happening!” Shuichi seemed absolutely confused.

“What’s going on is that we’re getting the fuck out of here!  Let’s go, you slowpokes!” Miu coolly walked towards the dorms, remote in hand.  Kaito, Shuichi, and Maki exchanged bewildered looks at each other before following her.

 

Keebo, Tsumugi, and Himiko were all awoken by the feeling of the earth shaking.  As they tried leaving the dormitory to see what was going on, Miu entered and unceremoniously shoved them out of the way.  Shuichi, Kaito, and Maki followed behind, confused looks on their faces.

“Miu?  You’re… alive?!” Himiko seemed surprised to see her, but no more than anyone else.

Miu stood up on one of the stairs, towering over everyone else.  Shuichi suddenly noticed that she absolutely reeked of bubblegum.

“Listen up, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once!” everyone looked at one another - seeing Miu acting the same as always was jarring, to say the least.  Himiko couldn’t take her eyes off of the terrarium on her hip.

“Um… wh-what’s going on?  If I may ask…” Tsumugi seemed worried.  Another missile impact made the entire building shake as the school was further destroyed.  Everyone covered their ears and braced themselves, but Miu just laughed.

“We’re fuckin’ leaving!” Miu had a massive smile on her face.  “I spent all night rigging the Exisals with as many explosives as I could, and I’m gonna blow this school sky-high!  Ahhhh-hahahaha!”

Tsumugi suddenly looked terrified.

“Wait, hold on!” Keebo was just as shocked to see her as everyone else, even though he had caught a quick glance of her prior.  “Doesn’t that mean we’ll be caught in-”

“Fuck no!  You think I’m stupid or something?” Miu felt insulted that Keebo would even question her plan.  “I spent all day planning this shit out! There’s no way I’d make such a stupid mistake!  Just hold onto your ass and you’ll be fine.”

With the push of a button, all five Exisals flew upwards, converging at the top of the dome - if Miu was right, and she always was, they would detonate with enough force (and at the right position) to shatter the dome but leave the dorms intact.  Hopefully.

“Miu, that’s…” Kaito’s eyes lit up with hope.  “That’s amazing!”

“I fuckin’ know, right!” seeing everyone’s faces once again made her happy.  “But there’s no way I could have done it on my own.”

 

For just a moment, she glanced down to the terrarium by her side.  Gonta’s warmth hadn’t faded the entire time she was working on her plans.  Everyone in the room could feel it, too.  For just a moment, it felt as though he was standing right behind them, cheering Miu on.

“So!” she turned back towards them, a red button lighting up on the remote.  “Anyone want to make a graduation speech before we blow this shithole?”

“Um…” Shuichi felt like he should say something.  “This is it, huh?  Well, I’m… I’m truly thankful that-”

“Too fuckin’ bad!” Miu was so excited to get out of the academy that she didn’t want to delay their escape any longer.  She slammed her hand down on the detonator as hard as she could, an almost crazed glint in her eyes.

 

Nobody even had time to pray that the dorm building wouldn’t be destroyed in the blast.   Everyone grabbed their heads and braced themselves.  Well, almost everyone.  Tsumugi had made her way over to the glass doors as the inventor spoke, and watched in horror as five simultaneous explosions lit up the night, destroying the game that she had so carefully created.  The dome surrounding the academy shattered completely, filling the world with glass and fire.  The cosplayer flew backwards as the front door of the dorms flung open, the force knocking a few students onto their faces.

Miu simply smiled as her hair was blown back, the sound of thousands of glass shards raining down onto the ground filling everyone’s ears before fading into nothingness.

 

Eventually, everything was silent once again, save for the muffled sonata of insects coming from Miu’s dorm room.

 

~

 

The moon seemed even more beautiful without the glass dome over it.  The air seemed fresher.  The world was new, though it was covered in glass and rubble.  Nevertheless, the students looked on in awe as they exited the dormitory.

“C’mon, over there!  Be careful, there’s a lot of glass everywhere.” Kaito’s voice rung out as he exited the dorm, the other students following behind him.  Everyone’s minds became focused on one thing: escape.  Nobody had time to question how Miu recovered so quickly, or how she was able to control the Exisals with her remote.  Because it didn’t matter.  They were free.

 

Trying her best not to cry, Tsumugi exited after them, leaving Miu by herself in the dorms.  But she wasn’t alone.  As she walked to her room, Miu felt an incredible warmth flowing through her, as though she were being given a full body hug.  She smiled - Miu figured that this was Gonta’s way of saying thank you.  It had been tough work moving the insects he so lovingly raised from the school all the way to the dorms, but it was well worth it.  After all, there was no reason that they should perish during the school’s destruction, right?  Gonta certainly wouldn’t be happy with that.

 

The song of insects filled her very soul, and Miu felt less alone than ever.  By the time she had dragged the boxes of insects outside of the dorms, everyone else had already disappeared past where the dome had been.  But Miu knew that they would wait for her.  Besides, she had more urgent matters to attend to.  One by one, she released the latches on the boxes, causing the bugs to fly out in a rush as they took in the cool night air.  The flurry of iridescence filled her vision as the insects flew around the ruined school before eventually flying off into the sky, leading her on into a new world.

 

“Hey, Miu!  It’s time to go!” Keebo called out from somewhere far away.  As the sweet sound of the insects faded out into the night, the terrarium around her waist and pictures tucked against her chest seemed to glow with warmth.  Miu smiled at the moon, knowing that she had kept her promise to her lovebug.  And that it was finally time to leave the academy, taking him right along with her.

 

“C’mon, big guy.  Let’s go catch us some bugs.”

 

~END~


End file.
